This is Reality
by ConDRAGdictiON
Summary: Gaara is a new student in school, and is already an outcast. But when his drama partner shows kindness towards him, will he return the favor? Maybe more? Will there be a rivalry? GaaraXOC warning: Gaara is the only Naruto character in story FINISHED
1. New project

**Chapter 1: A New Project**

**By the way, don't own Naruto or Gaara, which I wish I did…**

**Characters: Kazakii, (main, Ka-za-kee) Mirra, (friend, Meer-a) Akail (friend, A-kale) Kelo (semi-antogonist, Kel-o, not Keelo) Dran (friend of Kelo) and of course Gaara.**

**Kazakii: Freshman **

**Mirra: Freshman**

**Akail: Freshman**

**Kelo: Sophomore**

**Dran: Freshman**

**Gaara: Find out**

**And one last thing: Kazakii's description includes dark brown hair with dirty blonde highlights. She is 5' 6'' and in between skinny and fat. The rest of the characters you can think up yourselves, I really don't care.**

"Check out the new guy. He _screams_ freak."

"Yeah, no kidding. He's wearing eyeliner, what a fag." Dran and Kelo whispered to eachother.

Kazakii glared at the two boys. She hated it when others were made fun of just because of their outer appearance. (Personal problems of her past lead to this pet peeve.) She also hated the fact that her main crush, Kelo, had sunk as low as making fun of the new student. It actually hurt her inside. She never thought of Kelo to be…

"Shallow."

"Huh?" Kelo and Dran looked at her.

"Kazakii sat in front of Kelo and to the left of Dran. "You're both so shallow. How could you judge someone just because of their appearance?!" she hissed in anger.

"Kazakii, c'mon, lighten up-"

"NO! I won't! I've gone through terrible shit about this kinda stuff. And I'm not about to let anyone else go through it."

"Kazakii, actually _look_ at him," Kelo tried to reason.

She did.

The boy was completely engulfed in black; goth pants, wristbands, eyeliner all around his eyes...everything. Although, his reddish-brownish hair stood out compared to the rest of him. In Kazakii's opinion he was attractive. Not just attractive, HOT.

"What's the big deal? There's a lot of kids in school that dress like that."

"Yeah and they all sit together at lunch putting curses on people," Dran pointed out.

She glared again, "I dress like that, sometimes you know."

"You just wear the pants," Kelo argued lightly.

"And the shirts, and the wristbands, and the chokers-"

"Okay, okay! Sorry, back off!" he got defensive.

"Alright everyone, before we start our next project, we have a new student, Gaara," the teacher, Mr. Drune, gestured to the back of the classroom. Everyone turned to look in the back. The boy lazily exchanged glances with his wide-eyed classmates. "Okay, treat him as you would want to be, new place, new people, blah, blah, blah, moving on."

Theatre Arts I. One of the most fun classes ever. The project this time: Commercials. They were to create an original product and act out a commercial for it. As long as it was appropriate, it could be anything. Groups consisted of 2-3 people.

"Gaara, are you in a group?" Mr. Drune asked.

"I prefer to work alone," he answered semi-darkly.

"You have to be in a group of two or three, this isn't a solo project. I guess we could put you in a group of three, since there aren't any groups of two…"

Gaara looked disgusted. "I'll do fine on my own, thanks."

"Now Gaara-"

"I'll be his partner, Mr. Drune!" Kazakii broke from her group and stood by his side.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Sure," she nodded. Her classmates gawked at what Kazakii had just done.

"Okay, you may go into the theatre or stay in here. Get started."

Everyone bolted for the door, including Kazakii, but she noticed that her partner hadn't followed. Instead, he plopped down back in his seat. She walked back.

"You wanna work in here, 'kay, that's cool-"

"I didn't _ask_ for a partner, you know," Gaara growled.

Kazakii blinked in surprise from his rudeness. "Hey! I was just trying to help you out!"

"I didn't ask for your help, though, did I?"

"You were about to get in trouble with talking back to the teacher, you dumbass! I saved you!"

"Didn't ask for that either."

"What the hell is your problem?!" she suddenly yelled.

Gaara raised his eyebrow, "I should ask you the same thing."

"ME?! Well, I don't know, maybe because right after defending you, I get killed at for just trying to be nice!" she exclaimed.

"For one thing, I never yelled." Kazakii crossed her arms angrily. "And another thing… what do you mean _defended_ me?"

"Some of the guys were making fun of you, because of how you looked and dressed. Pissed me off, so…I defended you."

"A lot of people have made fun of me," Gaara said matter-of-factly, "but…no one has ever taken _my_ side. So," he paused as if this was the hardest thing he had ever done, "thanks."

Kazakii smiled, "Your welcome. I'm Kazakii, by the way."

**End Chapter**


	2. bonds

**Chapter 2: Bonds**

**I don't own Reno 911, don't worry, you'll understand**

"Then I'll throw the laundry at you," Kazakii suggested.

"Can't I throw it at you?" Gaara asked blandly.

"No, I'm the narrator, we agreed on this."

"I know, but I really don't want laundry on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It's happening."

Gaara sighed, "Fine, but I get to hit you with a phone."

"So be it!" Kazakii wrote in her notebook.

"Kazakii?"

"Yes?"

"Who were the ones talking shit on me?"

"Kelo and Dran, why?"

"Just…curious."

"Try not to think too badly of them. Dran can be nice, so can Kelo. It's just-"

"I know, don't worry about it." Kazakii tilted her head and closed her notebook.

"We got enough done for today."

"We still have twenty minutes left, though."

"Point? I can guarantee we're not the only ones done for the day."

"Hm."

So, Gaara, where you from originally?" Kazakii tried to make conversation.

"You care?" Gaara said with a 'I'm-not-gonna-believe-this-bull-crap' tone of voice.

"Why not?" she shot back.

"…Nevada."

"You from Vegas?!"

"Reno."

"Like Reno 911?!"

"…No."

_15 minutes later…_

Everyone from the theatre walked into the classroom. "Back to your seats," Mr. Drune instructed. Kazakii silently returned to her seat.

"So, how was it?" Dran asked.

"What?"

"Working with _him_," Kelo answered.

"Ya know, I could punch you in the face."

"Ya know, I could eat you."

"Ya know, that's called cannibalism."

"Ya know, I don't care." This is how Kazakii and Kelo acted normally. Kelo, 99 of the time was very flirtatious…to anything of the opposite sex. Kazakii didn't know it, but Gaara was watching the whole time.

The bell rang and as always, Kelo bolted out of the door. Kazakii sighed, she wished he'd slow down just a little.

"Hey, uh, Kazakii…" Gaara crept up to her.

"Oh, hey," she answered.

"Um, could you help me to my next class?" he held up his schedule.

"Sure," she looked at it, "Oh, it's really close to my next class, c'mon." Gaara nodded and followed her. "What class is this?"

"My language arts class…"

"Fun."

"I know."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you?"

"Gaara blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Freshman, sophomore, what?" Kazakii explained.

"Oh, sophomore."

"How old are you?"

"15. What about you?"

Uhh…I'm a freshman…" Kazakii said, almost ashamed. "But I'm fifteen, too."

"Yeah, I was always young for my class."

"Same here, I hate it. I hate being a freshman, too."

"Why?" Gaara almost couldn't believe he was having an actual conversation with someone. He hadn't talked this much since…ever.

"Because all the upperclassmen think we're stupid, cocky kids! They only think and say bad shit on us! I swear they hate us with a burning passion!"

"…I don't hate you."

"Wha-"

"This is my class, bye," Gaara rushed into the room.

**End Chapter**


	3. Hormones equals confusion plus anger

**Chapter 3: Hormones Confusion + Anger**

"You mean that goth kid? Yeah, I've seen him. What about him?" Mirra asked.

"I've seen him, too!" Akail shouted. "He's hot!" The three were had met to walk to their next class together.

"Yeah, I know. He's my partner in my theatre arts class."

"Lucky!"

"Was he nice?" Mirra asked.

"Not at first," Kazakii shook her head. "But after a while he got better."

"Why was he mean?" Akail asked.

"I don't know. He didn't want a partner, and he almost got in trouble. But I offered to be his partner and Mr. Drune backed off…It doesn't matter now."

"What is he?"

"Sophomore."

"Really?" Mirra was surprised. "He looked like a freshman to me."

"I know!" Akail was just as shocked.

"I feel sorry for him, though," Kazakii suddenly said, "everyone in my class is afraid of him…"

"I hate people," Akail concluded.

"Me too," Mirra agreed.

"Let's go kill everyone," Kazakii suggested.

"Yes, we should," Akail said.

"We shall," Mirra added.

"And we will," Kazakii ended.

"Okay, break!" Akail bolted to her class.

"Let's go!" Mirra ran in another direction.

Kazakii sighed with a sweatdrop. "Can't we ever say goodbye like regular people?"

_With Gaara…_

'_Why did I say that? I don't hate you…It was the way I said it…' _Gaaratapped his pencil on the desk. '_I hate people. Why wouldn't I hate Kazakii?' _He leaned back and stared out the window. _'No one has ever really been nice to me. Especially a girl.' _"Maybe I-"

"Gaara!"

He didn't do anything on the surface, but inside he snapped to attention. Gaara's eyes slowly left the window, "Yeah?"

"Are you listening?"

"I'd be lying I if I said yes."

"Gaara, you have to pay attention. This is your first day, so I'll let it go with a warning," she said sternly.

"Joy," Gaara said once the teacher was out of earshot. He returned to his thoughts. _'I have theatre on B days, and tomorrow's an A day…So I won't see…until…' _his mind jumped around in his thoughts. "No!" he quietly snapped at himself, "shut up Gaara!"

As the rest of the day progressed, Gaara grew angrier. He grew angry because his mind wouldn't leave Kazakii. And he only got more angry because he knew it was bothering him so much.

**End Chapter**


	4. Tylenol for Headaches, Mydol for Cramps

**Chapter 4: Take Tylenol for Headaches, Mydol for any Cramps**

**N/A: For those who might know (and are cool if they do) the title is a quote from one of the best movies ever, Tommy Boy. David Spade says that to Chris Farley when he's explaining how to read.**

**It's called reading. Top to bottom, left to right. Group words together to form a sentence. Take Tylenol for headaches. Mydol for any cramps.**

**Shut up Richard**

**Umm…read the chapter**

_2 days later, theatre arts…_

Gaara had confused himself so bad over the past days that he had decided to just to stop thinking all together before he got a migraine. But, his brain kicked back on once he entered the classroom.

"Kelo! Put me down!" Kazakii laughed, kicking her legs in the air.

"Gimme back my agenda!"

"I don't have it!"

"You always have it!"

"It's not me, I swear!"

"Hey, hey!" Mr. Drune shouted, "Settle down! Get in your seats!"

"Yessir, sorry sir," Kelo said in a deep, semi-mocking, voice, sitting.

Kazakii quickly sat down, throwing the agenda on Kelo's desk. "Oh, hey Gaara," she smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your eyes twitching."

It was true; Gaara's left eye twitched profusely. "Nothing," he grumbled, taking his seat in the back.

A few moments later, Mr. Drune spoke: "Okay, get into your groups and go on from where you left off. The theatre is open, or you can stay in here."

Kazakii approached Gaara, "Wanna go into the theatre this time?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I don't _like_ people."

"You sure you're okay-"

"Fine!" he growled.

"Gaara, are you bipolar?"

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"No."

"Then you're really a woman because you have the worst mood swings."

Gaara agitatedly sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to get mad," he sounded annoyed.

"Forgiven, let's get started," Kazakii pulled out her work notebook.

"Just…like that?" Gaara looked at her inquisitively.

"I have no time to hold a grudge as stupid as that."

"Why'd you want to go into the theatre anyway?" he had calmed down now.

"It's not that big of deal. I just wanted to know if _you_ wanted to go or not."

'_You just want to see Kelo…'_ he frowned, then shook his head quickly.

_20 minutes later…_

"Gaara, we have to practice."

"Why did I agree to this? I don't do comedy," he complained.

"I asked you five times if it was okay with you and _every_ reply was either 'okay' or 'sure'. You weren't paying attention, and it's too late now."

"And why is that?" he crossed his arms.

"I've already written the script," Kazakii held up the hand written pieces of paper.

"Lemme see this," Gaara snatched it. He skimmed through it. "No. No. NO. I will not, no way in hell, do this."

"But-"

"I refuse to degrade myself in front of everyone."

"But-"

"NO!" he threw the script over his shoulder, and walked away. Kazakii crouched down and silently picked up the scattered pieces of paper. Gaara had his back to her. _'Was I too hard on her…Why do I care?' _he growled in his head. He stopped talking to himself when he heard hard gulping noises. He looked over his shoulder. Kazakii sniffed a number of times, gulped, and sniffed some more. _'She's…crying…' _Gaara realized. "God damn it…" He didn't mean to upset her that much. "Kazakii, stop crying…" he talked as if she had dropped her ice cream on the ground.

"What, I'm not crying…" she turned around, "these are my breathing exercises."

"And I guess tears are a part of it?" he crossed his arms.

"Maybe…"

"Cut it out! I'm…s-sorry," he stuttered. Wow, a thanks _and_ sorry, this girl was good.

Kazakii wiped her tears away. "Wh-why do you do that, Gaara? First you're a jerk, then you're nice. Then you go right back to being mean, apologize, go mean, and apologize again! Am I on Candid Camera, cuz this isn't funny!"

Ignoring her last sentence, he answered with a sad sigh: "I don't know." And at first, that was true.

**End Chapter**


	5. Souless Love, Lovers are Heartless

**Chapter 5: The Soulless Love and the Lovers are Heartless**

**I got a comment saying that I should add more detail to the story, and I know the beginning is kind of quick, but it's in more depth as it progresses, so don't worry. In fact, I think this chapter will be more detailed. So, please enjoy!**

Class ended early that day. Not literally ended, just everyone stopped working. For the third time, Gaara had made peace with Kazakii. He said he had changed his mind about the script and if he truly cared what people thought of him, he wouldn't be the person he was now. Of course, he said this in his oh-so charming manner. (Sarcasm, my friends.) And once the rest of the class piled in from the theatre Gaara seemed to shut down. He laid his head down, resting on his arms.

"Gaara? Sleeping?"

"Yyyeah…" he slowly answered. He really needed a few minutes to process some things.

"Okay, I'll leave ya alone," she patted his head like a dog. Gaara didn't notice; he was already deep in thought.

'_She's so nice to me…So patient…so forgiving. I don't even have anyone in my family like that. I've been getting so jealous of Kelo, too. She likes him, I know it…' _He looked up from his desk. Kazakii and Kelo were talking happily. Kelo talking and Kazakii laughing. _'I could never make her laugh like that…' _His eyes widened. _'Why…would I want to? What does this all mean? Do I actually…like her? That…has to be it. Why else would I actually apologize and **mean** it? I did, didn't I? I really **was** sorry. Then why was I continually angry with her? Was it because…was it because I didn't want to **believe** I could like someone? Well, I do. I like Kazakii. And now that I think about…she **is** pretty…'_

_**KLUNK** _

Gaara was yanked out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Gaara, but I don't trust Kelo with my things," Kazakii said after dropping her purse on his desk and her backpack next to him on the ground. "I'm going to the bathroom, watch my stuff?" He nodded silently. "Thank you!" she said happily and left.

Gaara sat up and examined Kazakii's purse. It was big, black, and squarish. It had a huge skull and cross-bones on it. It was also covered with pins. I heart Pirates, Trust me, I'm a Pirate, and Screw Ninjas, I'm a Pirate were just a few of the sayings. Gaara also noticed a small plush shark sticking out of the top.

"Kelo, stop!" a high female voice giggled. Gaara looked over.

"What you gonna do?" he was tickling a blonde girl.

'_What?' _Gaara was confused. He watched Kelo chase after another girl, grab and hug her, then read the palms of two other girls. He also pinched the area under the knee to see if some girls were boy crazy. _'He's nothing but a…flirt. That bastard…he's not interested in Kazakii at all…' _Gaara glared at Kelo that could have frozen hell over five times. Kelo got a glance, just a glance, of this glare. That's all it took to get him shaking. He gulped hard and fled to his seat, unaware of why he received the hateful look in the first place. "That's right, sit down and be a good boy, you stupid little fuck…" he said under his breath.

Kazakii merrily walked in, "Gaara, did Kelo try anything?" He tapped nervously on his desk with his fingers. Should he tell her? Or did she know that Kelo did this? Even if she didn't, she wouldn't believe Gaara… "Gaara?" Kazakii tilted her head.

"Huh, what?" he looked up at her startled.

"Ugh, never mind."

Gaara felt right then that Kazakii would return to Kelo, so he began to talk to her. Something he didn't think he would ever do willingly to anyone, starting a conversation. "Uh, I saw your shark. What's up with that?" he asked with curiosity, not being stuck-up at all.

"Oh, my sharky?" she pulled him out. "I always have him."

"He have a name?" Gaara encouraged Kazakii to talk more.

"…Not really. I just call him my sharky. I originally called him Pierre, but…" she continued to talk mindlessly.

Gaara was relieved. As long s she was talking to him, she'd be kept from Kelo. He decided to keep his mouth shut about him, too. Chances were she already knew. But if she didn't…Let's say Gaara wasn't in the mood to make Kazakii cry again.

He had always thought he was heartless, but that wasn't true. Gaara was soulless. He realized what heartless was when he watched Kelo.

**End Chapter**


	6. Kazakii's Decision

**Chapter 6: Kazakii's Decision **

**I would like to point out something. One thing that has always bothered me, in stories, movies and shows, it seems like two characters seem to fall madly in love in the first 10 minutes of reading/watching. But in MY story, Gaara is not in _love_. He has a _crush_. _Crush's_ happen in 10 minutes. I would know, I'm guilty of it completely. Okay, I just wanted to point that out. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter**

"Gaara, I just remembered something," Kazakii stated. At this point, she was sitting on Gaara's desk with him still sitting in his seat.

"What?"

We have the same lunch hour."

"W-we do?"

"At least on B days. First lunch shift, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Everyone in this class has first lunch, Gaara," she answered matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" That wouldn't suffice for Gaara.

"I don't know, we have to," Kazakii just spat out a random answer.

"Why is this important anyway?" Gaara finally asked.

"Who do you sit with at lunch?" she asked back.

"N-no one…" he admitted softly after a pause.

"Sit with me and my friends from now on, okay?" Kazakii offered.

"Well, I, uh, don't-"

"Oh c'mon! You'll love my friends! They're just like me, but not as cool."

Gaara very, very, shyly smiled, "I guess I could…"

"YEE!" Kazakii hopped off Gaara's desk, "I can't wait for you to meet my friends!"

"What the fuuuu-yeah me, too," he caught himself before finishing. Kazakii (along with her friends) 'yeed' when they were happy. Unfortunately, Gaara was unaware of this.

The bell rang.

Kazakii picked up her backpack and purse, "What lunch shift do you have on A days?"

"Second," Gaara slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"No! Really? Damn… I have first on both days," she said with disappointment. The two continued to talk as they walked to their next class together.

_That night, Gaara's house…_

"Gaara! Quit touchin yourself and eat dinner!"

"Shut the fuck up, dickhead!" Gaara yelled at his older brother from his room.

"Shit bag,Come out here and say that to my face!"

"Go to fucking hell!"

"I'll bring you down with me, you little fuckin' faggot!" Kankuro stormed off.

Gaara banged on the wall to release his anger. He hated home, he hated school, and he hated life. But he trudged on, proving that he was stronger and would overwhelm any sadness he felt. Day by day though, it got a little harder. But maybe, there was some small light to shine on the darkness.

_Kazakii's house…_

_IM conversation Kazakii (DragonThunder25) Akail (Skittles the Fox) and Mirra (CowTownRockShow)_

DT25: I'm just so confused right now

CTRS: Didn't he make u cry?

DT25: well ya but he said sry afterwards

StF: How many times was he mean?

DT25: More than he should have

CTRS:I say stick w/ Kelo

StF: ya

DT25: but he flirts w/ everyone. Gaara might be acting this way way b/c hes nervous. Remember what they say: when their mean it just means they like u

CTRS: I guess that's true

StF: Kazakii if u get Kelo can I have Gaara?

DT25: Hold on! I may want gaara. I just don't know yet

CTRS: u think he really likes u?

DT25: idk

StF: MORP is this Friday, ask if he's going

DT25: idk if I should

CTRS: just ask him and if he asks y tell him u want someone to hang out w/

DT25: I'm coming w/ u guys though

CTRS: he doesn't have to know

DT25: not a bad idea

StF: do it, y not

DT25: K, fine. Gotta go, ttyl

CTRS: bye

StF: c u

DT25: _Logged off_

Kazakii had concluded that talking to her friends did not help with her problem whatsoever. Lying down on her bed, she starred up at the ceiling. She sighed, "Why is life so dramatic for teens? There's so many things I like about Kelo…" Kelo was smart, funny, hot and nice. "But Gaara…" Gaara was _so_ hot, nice (at times) and he did apologize for the times he _was_ rude. But the huge fine-line (inside joke) between Gaara and Kelo was this: Kelo flirted with every girl that crossed his way. Gaara didn't. That was a big deal.

Kazakii scribbled on a piece of paper KELO and GAARA. She stared at those two words for at least 15 minutes; it all came down to judgment. "There's just something about Gaara…" she circled his name.

_With Gaara…_

Gaara violently sneezed for the umpteenth time. Either an invisible cat walked into the room, or someone was thinking about him.

**End Chapter**


	7. Presentation is Everything

**Chapter 7: Presentation is Everything**

**Okay, so I lied. I said that Gaara would be the only Naruto character but his brother and sister are gonna be in it. There's going to be one more, I figured, but its going to be a surprise. It's killing you, isn't it? Fine, I'll give ya a clue: Stone**

**I also don't own 'It's Goin' Down' the popular rap song by a band I can't remember**

"Gaara! Gaara, over here!" Kazakii waved at him. He stood frozen still holding his trey. "C'mon!" she called. Gaara couldn't move. Kazakii ran up to him. "What's wrong with you? Are you blind, c'mon!" she started to shove him towards the table. Since the day he realized his crush for her, Gaara's emotions had deepened dramatically. He had constantly thought of her, and he knew he had to act normally. He wasn't near ready to reveal his feelings. No, not yet. He needed to find out if she liked him at all, first. "Gaara, this is Mirra and Akail," Kazakii introduced her two friends to the boy.

"Hi!" they both said together.

"…Hi," he sat between Kazakii and Mirra.

"Kazakii? You have my CD?" Akail asked.

"Nnnnooo…" she answered.

"Kazakii!"

"I'm sorry!"

"C'mon, Kazakii! I need to barrow it too!" Mirra complained.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting!" she cried.

"If you don't bring it back tomorrow, it's goin' down!" Akail threatened.

"Meet me in the mawl, it's goin' down!" Kazakii responded.

"Meet me in the club, it's goin' down!"

"Okay, okay, it's goin' down, we get it!" Mirra halted the rap song.

"Seriously, bring the CD tomorrow."

"Promise." Gaara looked from Kazakii to Akail, to Mirra, then back to Kazakii. "Welcome to my life, Gaara."

_After lunch, theatre…_

"Kazakii, I really don't think we'll have enough time to practice."

"We will to."

"Mr. Drune never said-"

"Trust me!" she pointed to herself. "I _know_ Mr. Drune!" the two walked into the class.

"We're presenting as soon as I take roll, be ready," Mr. Drune announced. Gaara slowly turned to Kazakii.

"What?"

"You said…you knew him," he said darkly.

"I do, he's just changed since the last time I saw him."

"Kazakii, what the hell are we gonna do?" Gaara sounded worried.

"We'll just improv."

"What?"

"Make up as you go. You'd be surprised how easy it is."

"I-I can't do that."

"Why?" Gaara's odd behavior peeked Kazakii's interest.

He was silent for a moment. "I-I get nervous on stage. And unless I _know_ what I'm doing, I shut down. My mind goes blank…"

"Aw, poor baby," she patted his head. His face turned a light blush as he turned away.

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not; I have the same problem, kind of."

"_Kind of_?"

"I do better thinking on my feet than memorizing. Being nervous on stage is nothing to be ashamed of, Gaara. It happens to _all_ of us." He didn't respond. "Tell ya what, _you_ be narrator."

"What? Why?" he asked confused. "I thought you wanted to be narrator?"

"I do, but narrator is always easy. Plus it requires no emotion whatsoever. And people never do the best at what they don't like anyway. I mean, that's the point isn't it? If you don't _like_ comedies, you must not do them well."

"I can too," Gaara mumbled, pouting.

"You're missing the point. It's the same as saying someone doesn't like to draw because they suck at it. Or singing, or sports, or whatever. Get it?"

Gaara blinked. He actually did. He had never thought of it that way before.

"And don't get nervous about improv. Scripts are nothing but guidelines, half of the time. As long as you know the basis of your act, you can wing it."

"B-but Kazakii…" he said pathetically that made him look so huggable. But Kazakii resisted.

"I got your back, Gaara, don't worry. I'll lead ya along," she reassured and smiled.

He swallowed dryly, "Okay."

_Minutes later…_

"Kazakii and Gaara," Mr. Drune said clearly. The two stood up and moved from the audience to the theatre.

"Remember, breathe, Gaara, breathe," Kazakii whispered. He tried; it didn't work very well.

Kazakii stood center stage, and Gaara stood upstage left. "I feel sorry for Kazakii," whispered Kelo, "she normally does good."

"Yeah, and with that weird guy as her partner, he'll ruin it probably," Dran whispered back.

"Has _this_ ever happened to you?" Gaara held up his hand towards Kazakii.

"Ah, what a beautiful day! I can't wait to breathe in the crisp, fresh air!" she breathed in deeply. "GAH!" she fell over, holding her neck as if choking. She rolled around on the floor as the class begun to laugh.

"Well if it has…" Gaara stopped. He didn't know what to say. He started to panic, his heart racing.

"Don't tell me we've sucked up all the air!" Kazakii gagged.

"Then…you're one unlucky victim of lack of oxygen," Gaara heard himself say. "These days, people are selfishly breathing in large amounts of oxygen for themselves."

"I'm dieing, someone help!" Kazakii said with a raspy voice. The class laughed more.

"If we keep breathing the way we do now, there'll be none left…"

"You! Help! I c-can't breathe!" Kazakii crawled over to Gaara.

"So…so…" his mind slowed down.

"How can you help prevent this from getting worse?"

"So…everyone at Air-in-Us are hard at work packing up as much oxygen as we can…"

"Call 9-1-1!" she grabbed and hugged onto Gaara's leg. He stared blankly at her, unsure of what to think or say at all. _"Kick me off," _she mouthed.

"So, if…you want to have…enough oxygen…to live a long, healthy…life…" Gaara tried to kick Kazakii off his leg. She fell limply on the ground. "Then call 555-Imcallingthisnumberbecauseisawthiscommercialthatmademewanttobytheproduct now for 10 cases of oxy-bottles for only 10 easy payments of $1000. But if you don't call now, you may end up like _her._"

Kazakii twitched a number of times, making gurgly noises. Then she sat up, criss-crossed. "Air-in-Us, Air-in-Us, because living is really cool!" she sang. Gaara helped Kazakii up. They turned towards the audience and bowed; they clapped. "Gaara, why did you say you were bad at improv? You were great!"

"I'm…normally not."

"Well, maybe you're outgrowing it," they both sat down.

"Very good, you two," Mr. Drune checked them off the list.

"I can't get over how good you did!" Kazakii whispered, praising.

"It was only because you helped me…"

Kelo looked at Dran, "He wasn't that great."

"Have to admit, he did better than I thought."

"It was all Kazakii."

"Kelo…you're not jealous are you?" He didn't answer.

**End Chapter**


	8. I Extend to you an Invitation

**Chapter 8: I Extend to You an Invitation**

**Welp, here's the next chappie. Sorry it took so long**

**I am not affiliated with Michael Jackson in any way**

After everyone presented, the class returned to the room. "We have 20 minutes left. The time is yours, study, sleep, talk _quietly_, or whatever you want," Mr. Drune entered his office.

"Oh! Gaara, are you going to MORP?" Kazakii jumped on his desk. He gave her a confused/scared look.

"What the hell is MORP?"

"Prom backwards. It's a dance where you don't dress up, but wear 'weird or goofy' attire. I'm just going to dress regularly."

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Was…was she about to ask him out?

"You _should _come. That way we can hang out together outside the classroom."

"I…might," Gaara had no idea what to say. He didn't expect this at all.

"Well, it starts at 7 tonight and its 5 dollars to get in. It ends at 10, I think."

"I-I'll see what I can do," Gaara had to keep his voice from sounding eager.

"That means no," Kazakii laughed.

"No, I really will," he heard himself blurt out.

"You better, cuz I don't think that many people are goin'."

"Watcha talkin' about?" Kelo popped out of nowhere.

"MORP. You goin' Kelo?" Gaara was shocked; she asked if he was going before Kelo?

"No, probably not," he answered.

"Oh, well now you _have_ to come, Gaara," Kazakii looked down at him.

"W-why?"

"If you don't I'll be the only loser there."

"You're already a loser," Kelo said.

"Whatever jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dipshit."

"Hooker."

"Man whore."

"Skank."

"Michael Jackson's lover."

"…That's going too far, Kazakii."

"I know, no one deserves that." Gaara looked down. He really felt left out. He didn't know who Michael Jackson was. (Just kidding) He wanted Kelo to leave. Actually he wanted Kelo to get mauled by tigers, but leaving would do for now.

"You hurt me, Kazakii," Kelo sounded like he would cry, "right here," he patted his chest.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Kazakii said dramatically, throwing her arms up. To her surprise, Kelo hugged her tightly.

"I…guess I can."

"Good, good," she hugged back, feeling slightly awkward and startled. Kelo looked at Gaara and gave a wicked mocking smile. Gaara's eyes and mouth twitched in pure hatred. His nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists tightly.

The bell rang.

"Gotta go, bye!" Kelo sped off.

"Uh, bye, Kelo!" Kazakii hopped off Gaara's desk. She turned to talk to the red-head, but he was gone. He had left the class already. She ran out just in time. "Gaara?"

"Yeah?" he answered coldly.

"Uh, try and come tonight."

"I'll think about it," he trudged off.

'_Damn it, Kelo…Why right in front of Gaara? Wait a minute…he got jealous…H-he might actually **like** me. Oh, God, Gaara, please come tonight…'_

_With Gaara…_

'_God damn it! How the fuck did Kelo find out I liked Kazakii?! Was it that obvious?! I'm gonna kill that bastard…trying to make me jealous…First chance I get he's dead.'_

**Before MORP, IM Conversation…**

CTRS: u ask him

DT25: ya, idk if hes coming tho

StF: y

DT25: I think hes mad at me

CTRS: y

DT25: Kelo hugged me RIGHT in front of him

StF: Y would u do that

DT25: it just happened! Kelo did it im gonna kill him I swear

StF: well maybe he'll come anyway

DT25: I hope so I didn't beg him but I made it obvious that I wanted him to come

CTRS: whatever happens we'll have fun right

DT25: ya

StF: ya!

_With Gaara…_

"What's wrong?" Tamari, being the oldest of her siblings, was compelled to ask her baby brother. Blood was blood.

"…Can you drive me to the dance tonight?" Gaara asked timidly.

"What?" Tamari couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Did Gaara just ask that?" Kankuro laughed. "Why does that little shit bag wanna go to a _dance_? You have to _social_ to do that!"

He kept his eyes down, "I have my reasons."

Tamari's eyes widened, "Is it a girl, Gaara?"

Kankuro bursted out into laughter, "It can't be! Gaara's as straight as a circle!"

"Will you do it, Tamari?" he ignored his brother's insults.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'll do it. Only because somebody in this family has to at least like you a little." Gaara nodded; there was nothing left to say.

_MORP…_

Gaara entered the fieldhouse at 7:18 PM. The lights were off, but there were black lights and some ribbon hanging from the ceiling to the floor. He was nervous; he had decided to make a move on Kazakii tonight.

**End Chapter, please Review!**


	9. Teenagers Scare the bleep out of Me

**Ch. 9: Teenagers Scare the Livin' (Bleep) out of Me**

**Okay, I'd like to say: yes, I now realized I spelled Gaara's sister's name wrong!!! And, I apologize for it, even though its really not an issue of great concern. And the title of this chap is off of my all time favorite My Chemical Romance song, Teenagers **

**One last thing, everything in _italics_ I am not associated with**

Gaara looked around in worry. It was difficult to see who anyone was in the dark field house. Suddenly he saw someone sprint towards him.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you came!"

Gaara's eyes widened when he realized it was Kazakii. Her friends soon followed, which took Gaara a few seconds to recognize. All three girls' appearances had changed dramatically; they all wore nothing but black. Kazakii and Akail had on loose goth pants, Mirra regular black pants. Kazakii had on a black shirt that said _Rusty_ in blue letters on the chest. (Don't ask, I have the same shirt) Akail wore a black AFI t-shirt, and Mirra a black Pink Flloyd shirt. Kazakii also had a black ribbon tied to her neck. "I really didn't think you'd come!" she jumped in a way that made Gaara blush. With wide eyes, he nodded. He slowly pointed to Kazakii.

"Y-y-you're…"

"Gothic, I know."

"This is how we dress outside of school," Akail explained.

"Yeah, and we _would_ dress like this in school if _some_ people weren't so judgmental," Mirra said angrily.

Gaara never heard a word. "Uh-huh."

"What's wrong with you, Gaara?" Kazakii laughed.

"N-nothing. Just…slightly surprised," he regained his regular mood; emotionless.

"Oh yeah, I can tell," she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go request a song!" Akail suddenly jumped.

"YEE!" Mirra and Kazakii agreed as the three ran off.

"U-uh, um…" Gaara stood by his self, awkwardly. _'I…I need to find a way to get Kazakii and I alone…but how? I can't do this…' _The three gothic children raced back to Gaara.

"Don't worry, they'll pay it," Akail reassured.

"They better," Mirra said.

"What song did you request?" Gaara stared inquisitively.

"You'll see," Kazakii pointed. The rap song Walk it Out by Unk started to blare on the speakers.

"YES!" Akail and Kazakii shouted as they began to dance to the rap song.

"You requested _this_?"

"No, but we like the song," Mirra shrugged before joining her friends.

"C'mon, Gaara! Dance like the little white girl you are!" Kazakii yelled over the music. Ignoring the 'white girl' comment, he sighed. What reason did he have _not_ to dance?

Several other songs played including _I'm Bossy, Hips Don't Lie, (Shake your) Moneymaker, Temperature, and Grillz. _The girls ran out screaming once a _Beyonce_ song started playing. Gaara quickly followed.

"We're…SAFE!" Akail gasped.

"But for how long?" Kazakii looked around in suspicion.

Gaara couldn't stand it anymore. He inhaled deeply, and approached. "Kaza-"

"THAT'S IT, C'MON!" she grabbed him by the wrist, taking him to the fieldhouse along with Akail and Mirra.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies and the books  
To make a citizen out of you…_

The three began to sing along with the lyrics. Gaara slowly realized what it was.

_Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do…_

Kazakii held up her hand in the 'gun' format then pointed to Gaara, synchronizing with the lines.

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean…_

The three held their chins and gave a sly smile.

_They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine…_

Kazakii grabbed Gaara's head, swung it side-to-side, then released.

_They said all TEENAGERS SCARE  
THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME_

_They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed…_

The girls jumped up high to the beat, loudly singing along with the chorus._  
_

_So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me…_

They ran a hand down their sides, and struck a 'violent pose'.

_The boys and girls in a clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid… _

Kazakii snapped her finger, then shook her head pitifully._  
_

_But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did…_

Kazakii pulled a 'gun' from her shirt, then pointed it to the crowd in the center of the fieldhouse. The song progressed, and by the last chorus, Gaara had joined in the jumping-singing-mosh-pit consisting of four people.

"I didn't know you like My Chem, Gaara," Kazakii said out of breath.

"I was going to say the same with you guys."

"We LOVE My Chem!" they said together.

"Teenagers, the best song on the CD next to Blood!" Mirra high-fived Kazakii and Akail.

"I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!" they sang and laughed.

"Hmph," Gaara laughed slightly. He loved that song too. (C'mon, it would be his favorite song ever, we all know it.)

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never expected you to like MCR, especially Blood."

"Well we do, so nah!" Kazakii stuck out her tongue.

"Kazakii."

"Yah?" her tongue was still flopped out.

"Come with me for a second."

"Um…okay…" she followed slowly out of the fieldhouse. She managed to turn around to mouth, _"Oh my God!"_ to her friends.

…

Kelo had been watching Kazakii and Gaara all night. He hadn't planned on coming to MORP, but with Gaara here, he didn't want to take any chances. He knew he liked her, it was so obvious. And he knew she liked him too. But he didn't like the idea of them together. Nope, not one bit. Kazakii was _his_. Well, not technically. But that didn't matter. Kelo's only reason of being was to flirt, and he didn't want to lose any of his 'girls'. It made him jealous that Kazakii seemed to like this freak more then him. Oh well, it wasn't a big deal. He'd just turn up the charm on Tuesday, when he saw her next. Nothing to worry about at all. Or so he thought until he watched Kazakii leave with Gaara out of the fieldhouse. He nonchalantly followed…

**End Chapter, please review!**

**a/n: I'm sorry, but the whole bit with the song and Kazakii…I would so do that if I could in public, all the actions with the lyrics. There's more to it than what I wrote, but it got too complex to type up.**


	10. Last Chance

**Ch. 10: Last Chance**

**Hellos my peoples!!! How are we doing today? Are we all ready for the new chappie? Hm, I bet you're all DIEING to know what happens…I could just babble on and on about- (gets hit by random shoe) OKAY! I get it! Enjoy the chapter…**

There weren't that many people out of the Fieldhouse, only a few. The two stood in front of the schools trophy case. "Kazakii?" Gaara faced the trophies.

"Yes?" she looked at him. He was silent for the longest time, starring into the glass, not even looking at the contents behind it. Minutes passed by, and both stood frozen and silent. "Gaara, unless there's something you want to tell me, I'm gonna just le-"

"I like you," his lips rushed out, the rest of his body still. "A-a lot…" he added, his cheeks tinged with pink. He still faced the trophy case. Kazakii was speechless, so Gaara continued to talk. "You're the first to treat me like I was a person. First to be nice to me, to joke with me…to put up with me…But that's not the only reason _why_ I like you," he looked at her quickly. "Y-you're funny, and smart, and nice…to everyone, not just me…you don't care what everyone thinks about you, and your patient, and willing to do things just to please others and…I envy that…" Gaara looked to the side, face reddening more. "But it's why I like you, Kazakii. And it kills me inside that I made you cry, and all the times I was cruel to you for no reason. If I could, I would take it back. But if you're willing-"

"Shut up Gaara," Kazakii said sternly. He blinked in surprise. She hugged him around the waist tightly, burying her face in his chest, "You don't need to say anymore…"

"K-Kazakii…"

_Kelo…_

"Oh no, you have to **_got_** to be kidding me!" Kelo's said with teeth grinded together sharply. He could only watch in horror as Kazakii and Gaara were hugging in a sweet embrace.

_Kazakii and Gaara…_

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me, Gaara. Thank you, so much…"

"So…then…w-will you-"

"Hey, Kazakii? What's up with you?" Kelo bolted over to her, interrupting Gaara on purpose. He acted like he never saw them hug.

Kazakii's eye twitched as Gaara glared at him. "Nothing Kelo, but could ya please _leave_?" Kazakii tried to shove him away.

"Why, what's goin on?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing that concerns you," Gaara spat.

"He's gotta say something, and I don't think you should hear it!" Kazakii practically shouted.

"Nu-uh, anything you say to Kazakii, you can say in front of _me_," Kelo put an arm around her shoulders. _'Heh, he won't have the guts to do it in front of **me**…'_

"Fine," he smiled evilly. "Kazakii, would you go out with me some time this weekend?"

"Yes, Gaara, I will." Kelo was dumbstruck. He felt betrayed and had. "Uhh, Kelo, you may want to get your arm off me." Enraged, he stomped off back into the fieldhouse.

"Stupid bastard…"

Kazakii laughed and hugged him around the neck. "I knew you wouldn't be intimidated by him!"

"Of course, why would I be?"

"I dunno, I just got that feeling of discomfort from you when I was around Kelo…"

"Yeah, I hated the guy, that a problem?"

She smiled in a way that made Gaara feel warm inside. "So you want my number or want to search for it in the phonebook?"

…

Gaara returned home with the hugest grin on his face. It almost hurt; he wasn't used to his face's expression. "What the hell are _you_ so happy about, dipshit?" Kankuro scoffed when seeing his little brother.

"SUCK MY COCK, MOTHA FUCKA!" Gaara shoved the piece of paper with Kazakii's number scribbled on it. Kankuro was stunned silent. "That's right, kiss my ass, bitch!" he laughed as he went to his room. Temari threw her keys on the table and sat on the couch opposite Kankuro.

"That's gotta be fake. He _had_ to have made it up."

"No, he's telling the truth."

"WHAT?!"

"I saw her hug Gaara before he got in the car. She's as real as you and me."

"Who would find that that little fucker attractive remotely?!" Kankuro grew mad.

"This girl, Kazakii, apparently." She sighed, _'I can only hope she can help Gaara…'_

**End Chapter, please review!!!**


	11. First Date

**Ch. 11: First Date**

**Okay, so apparently it appeared that the story was over in the last chapter? Oh, god no, there's still more. Sorry its been awhile, couldn't get on the computer, stuff I had to do…anyways, here ya go. Movies in _Italics_ I don't even like nor own**

Gaara stared down at the paper with Kazakii's cell phone number. He wanted to call her now, but his instinct told him it was obviously too early. Wait until tomorrow, it said. "But when…" he asked aloud. "Not too early…but not too late…Noon? No, she might be eating lunch then…10? Yeah, I'll call at 10. That's not too early…" he finally decided, cracking a smile.

_Next Morning…_

Gaara called the number once his clock read 10 AM. It rang several times. "Hello?" a yawn answered.

"K-Kazakii?" he was caught off guard by the odd greeting.

"Oh…hey, Gaara!" Kazakii was about to yawn again, but shook it off.

"Did…did I wake you?"

"Uh…yeah, but its okay!" she sounded more awake now. "I, uh, normally sleep until 11 or 1 on the weekends," she added with a slight laugh.

"That's…insane," Gaara couldn't help but say.

"No, waking up at 10 is insane."

"I woke up at 5 o'clock."

"In the MORNING?!" Gaara was silent.

"Yes, in the morning," he finally answered.

"I am speechless, Gaara. You have the done the impossible; you have made it so I cannot input any further." Gaara actually chuckled at that. He hadn't laughed in the longest time. Not even the slightest. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was…uh…" He couldn't help but still be a little nervous, "wondering if you'd like to go out _tonight_." Gaara heard a crash. "Kazakii? Kazakii?"

_Kazakii…_

"Well, I was…uh…wondering if you'd like to go out _tonight_." She fell off her bed in surprise, dropping her cell. "Kazakii? Kazakii?"

She scrambled around, looking for the small black phone. "YES! YES! I WILL!" Kazakii shouted.

"Uh, okay, how about a movie?"

"Ah, je veux bien!" Kazakii said with too much enthusiasm.

"W-what?"

"I'd love to," she laughed. "What time?"

"How does…7 sound?"

"Perfect! I'll see you there, I gotta go."

"Where?"

"I gotta get ready, silly! Bye!" she hung up.

Gaara stared at the phone. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…" he counted his fingers. "She needs 9 hours to get ready?"

"Gaara, she's a _girl_, **_and_** your girlfriend. Of course she's taking extreme measures to get ready. You have to get used to that now," Temari said walking by, eating an apple.

"Does…that mean you'll take me to the movies tonight?" he prepared for a "Of course not, why would I waste gas on you twice in a week?"

"Yeah, I might as well."

Gaara stood in shock, "Why...have you been so nice to me lately?"

She stopped, back to her brother. She bit into the apple, "I don't know…" she swallowed, "guess you could say I've had a change in heart." Temari continued on her way.

'_Could she have…no, there's no way…'_ Gaara hung up the phone.

_That night, 7 PM…_

"What time should I pick you up?" Temari asked as Gaara got out of the car.

"I'll just call the house. But I'm guessing around 9 or 9:30."

"Alright, bye."

"…Bye," Gaara was still confused about her sister's actions. He turned around, and saw Kazakii running towards him.

"Hi! How are ya?" she smiled broadly.

"Fine, you?" he half-smiled back.

"Great! C'mon, let's go!" Kazakii was so excited to be with Gaara, and he could tell. His smile grew slightly. They both walked in together.

"What should we see?" Gaara asked. The movies that were out consisted of _Saw II, The Ring II, Horror Fest: 8 Films to Die For, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Hills Have Eyes, Devil's Rejects_, and Laughter in the Woods. Kazakii had a problem; she was never exposed to horror films. And so because of this, she no natural immune system against any type of gore, blood, killers, and ect. She had never heard of Laughter in the Forest, but it was better than the other choices of doom.

"How about Laughter in the Forest? I heard its good!" Kazakii said nervously.

"Really? I've never heard of it." At least she wasn't alone. They bought the tickets, candy and popcorn and went into the theater. They sat at the very top. Poor Kazakii had no idea what she was in for. She had no idea that 'Laughter in the Forest' was supposed to be 'Slaughter in the Forest', a foreign British independent gore movie playing only for the weekend.

The scene started out peaceful enough. A little girl in pig-tails, about 6 or 7, was playing in the forest, chasing butterflies, and singing softly to herself. Suddenly a giant scythe-wielding demon out of nowhere cut her head off, and it went down hill from there.

By the time the movie was over, Kazakii's voice was soar from all the screaming she had done. Her body still shook with fear.

"Are you okay, Kazakii?" Gaara was as calm as he had been since he got out of the car. He was the exact opposite of Kazakii; he _thrived_ off horror movies and such.

"I-I-I'm Ok-kay," she shivered and trembled.

"Did you know that was a horror movie?"

"T-t-totally…"

"Ya sure, because you haven't stopped squeezing my hand since the movie started." It was true, Kazakii's nails were almost breaking into the skin of Gaara's hand.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna stop…" she slightly blushed. "I'm sorry, I should've been honest…I was sheltered from scary shit like that, so I overreact when I _do_ watch anything remotely frightening…"

"It's my fault, I should've asked if you even _liked_ scary movies," Gaara said with guilt.

"It's okay! Don't feel bad! I'll have 3 nightmares tonight, minimal, I swear!" she joked, but he missed it and felt worse. Kazakii's grip loosened and she entwined her fingers with his. "I had fun, nonetheless."

Gaara felt his face warm up, "You telling the truth?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"I don't know that for sure."

"Shut up," Kazakii laughed, tugging him along.

**End Chapter, (not story) please review!**

(A/N: c'mon, you had to laugh at Slaughter in the Forest. I mean, it is funny how the only difference between the two is the 's'.)


	12. A Rock to the Head

**Ch. 12: A Rock to the Head**

**Ya know, I just thought of something that would make the whole disclaiming thing easier. From now on, if I mention ANYTHING trademarked or whatever, I DON'T EFFING OWN IT!!! I only own the characters I obviously made up!!!!**

Only a few days had past since their date, and Gaara already felt his life get easier to live. With Kazakii with him, life just got better. It wasn't just a quick fling, he knew it. He felt this only because of what Kazakii said at the end of their date…

_Flashback…_

"What happens now? I mean…at school?" Gaara had this question burning in his mind.

"I've been wondering the same thing… And…I think we just act like we did normally. Unless you don't mind being like this at school." She was of course talking about holding hands, hugging and ect, but in _public_.

"N-no, I don't mind at all."

"Then we'll go to school and probably do this when going to class, and talk normally in theatre. But I still love my friends, so don't expect me to abandon them."

"O-oh, I know!"

"But…my friends are _your_ friends too. Don't think you can't hang out with them."

"Really? They're…my friends too?" Gaara was shocked.

"Oh yeah! They love you!" Kazakii smiled. "They think you're the shit!" He didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say to something like that? _Thanks, tell them they're the shit too?_ No, it doesn't work like that… "And FYI, I won't be acting the same way I used to towards Kelo. I know it's a given, but…"

_End Flashback…_

Gaara smiled at just reminiscing about the conversation. "Bye guys!" Kazakii hollered at Akail and Mirra."

"Bye Kazakii, bye Gaara!" they yelled back.

"Bye," Gaara made a small wave. The couple made t heir way to their class, now holding hands.

"What do you think we're doing today?"

"I dunno," Gaara answered, "Mr. Drune'll probably start a new project."

"Yeah, that sounds right…" she nodded. He quietly sighed. He was just so…happy. Too bad it wouldn't last long. They walked into the classroom.

"LEE!!!" Kazakii squealed with extreme excitement.

"Zakii-baby!!!"

"Wha-" Before Gaara could finish, Kazakii had rushed over to a tall, black-haired boy. He wore jeans that hugged his legs tightly, and a long sleeved forest green shirt.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH LEE!!!" she pounced, hugging him.

"Not as much as I missed you!" he laughed, hugging her tightly. He picked her up bridal style, "And you didn't even _try_ to call me! How could you?"

"You know my cell can't reach you in _CHINA_, dumbass!" she argued.

"And now you're calling me names? I thought you loved me!"

"I do too!"

"Kazakii, Lee, settle down!" Mr. Drune shouted. "Put her down, Lee."

He sighed, "Fine." Setting her down, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mr. Drune returned to his office. Lee noticed Gaara. "Zakii-baby, who's this?"

"Oh, Lee, this is Gaara. While you were in China, we got a new student, and well, we're uh, going out now," Kazakii explained glancing from one to the other. She didn't notice Gaara's eye twitching insanely and his teeth gritted together. "Gaara, this is Lee. Besides Mirra and Akail, he's one of my closest friends and-"

"Wait, wait. You mean to tell me…while I was gone…YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" Lee cried, grabbing her shoulders.

"Lee, I'm sorry, it was…bound to happen," Kazakii looked and sounded like she was in a soap opera.

"Well, I guess you can have two pimps, whore."

"Same with you, skank."

"In your seats," Mr. Drune instructed.

"You heard the man," Lee smacked Kazakii's ass to go sit down.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" she sat at her seat, which was behind Lee.

He looked at Gaara. "Hi Gaara, I'm Lee." He just gave him the nastiest look as he passed to get to his desk.

"Gaara?" Kazakii whispered to him, but he didn't respond.

"What's wrong with _him_?" Lee asked.

"I don't know…He hasn't acted like that since he first got here."

"It looks like everyone is here. Lee, welcome back. How was China?"

"It was great, same as always," he smiled happily.

"Lee goes to China a few times a year to visit family," Kazakii whispered to Gaara. He just grunted in response. She looked at him with irritation. "Okay…"

"As you all know, I am making preparations for the play, and my mind is very scattered right now. So, consider this hour a very long study hall. Try your best not to interrupt me in my office," Mr. Drune disappeared into the room.

"Yesh!" Kazakii cheered.

"Kaza-"

"Zakii-baby! Come look at my pictures!" Lee interrupted Kelo.

"YEE!" she took a spot beside him.

'_At least he's good for something…'_

"I got some pictures of me and Sheela."

"Aw, I love the pictures of you two! You make such a cute couple!"

'_He…he has a girlfriend?!'_ Gaara's eyes widened.

"I know, but…"

"Yeah, the whole living in China thing makes it difficult. That sucks Lee, cuz I know you really like Sheela," Kazakii stroked his hair symphathetically.

"At least I got you," he made a big toothy smile.

She smiled and looked over at Gaara, "C'mon, look at Lee's pictures!"

"I'd rather not."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be a party pooper!"

"Yeah, c'mon, don't be a Johnny Raincloud!" Lee added. Gaara finally gave in and trudged over. He felt Kazakii grab his hand. "What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"This is when my dad was trying to catch a bird that stole his hat…"

"Absolutely nothing, why do you ask?" he answered sarcastically.

"He eventually got it back…"

"Why are you acting so weird?" Kazakii didn't sound mad, just concerned.

"What do you expect when some guy is openly flirting with my girlfriend and she's returning the favor?!" Gaara hissed back.

"Then my uncle threw me and my cousin into the pool…who took this picture?"

"Flirting? Lee and I aren't flirting! I've known Lee since 6th grade; he's almost a brother to me!"

"Oh God, this is when my uncle broke out the sake…"

"_Brothers_ don't touch their sister's ass," he growled.

"I got _so_ drunk…"

"Gaara, Lee is my friend, how dare you even _think_ I would openly flirt with someone else! You've got to trust me!" Kazakii's voice became sterner. He quickly nodded. He had just realized that she could easily break up with over this. He didn't want to risk it. "Really? Do you?"

"Y-yes, Kazakii. I completely trust you."

Lee tapped his nails impatiently on his desk. Blandly he said, "This is when the flying monkeys stole my mom's purse…"

"What?" the two looked at him.

"Just…making sure you were paying attention," he said sweetly.

**End Chapter, please review!**

**(A/N: You get it now? My clue from the earlier chapter? Stone? Rock? Rock Lee? Huh, huh, get it? (no response) Kay…also, don't find it odd that they got the whole hour off to do what they wanted. This is a true story. My teacher was too frustrated over the school play we got like two or three classes of free time. Which is also a block class, might I add.)**


	13. Oh, the Little Surprises in Life

**Ch. 13: Oh, the Little Surprises in Life**

**Alright, I almost forgot to mention that Lee in this story is a Junior, just FYI…and uh…I dunno, enjoy the chap…**

"So, c'mon, tell me how you guys started dating!" Lee patted Kazakii's leg. She was sitting on Lee's desk.

"He asked me out during MORP, and we had our first date last weekend."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Lee smiled.

"I thought so too," Kazakii looked at Gaara who blushed.

_Kelo…_

"I can't believe she's going out with _him_."

"I don't get why it matters," Dran said. The two were sitting at the opposite end of the classroom from the three.

"Why _him_, what's so great about _him_."

"Once again, don't get why it matters…" he repeated.

_Kazakii, Gaara, Lee…_

"Oh, I almost forgot, Zakii-baby," Lee began to rummage through his bag, "got you a present." He handed her a small plush alligator.

"YEE!" she took it. "Thank you Lee! I love it! I dub thee the Cuteness!" Kazakii held up the alligator doll Lion-King style then hugged Lee. Gaara twitched a few times because of where his head hit in the hug. It hit right where her neck met her shoulder. (Collarbone, I guess…)

"I saw it and had to get it for you!" the hug parted.

"Oh my God, I know how to thank you! Get my purse!" Lee grabbed behind him and gave her purse. She opened it up and pulled out a lime green IPod.

"Zakii-baby, you know I love you!" The two began to listen to the IPod together, dancing. I mean, they actually stood up and danced.

"Fergilicious definition: make them boys go loco!" they sang, bumping hips together. Odd thing was, no one was paying attention to them but Gaara.

'_This better not be defined as normal behavior in this classroom…'_

_After Class…_

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" Kazakii was going her way, breaking her grip from Gaara until forced to.

"Kay…" Gaara went to Language Arts. Nothing happened. He went to his last hour, gym. Something happened. "I hate gym," he entered the locker room, exhausted. He was putting in his locker combo when something caught his eye. He glanced over and quickly looked back when he realized who it was. _'L-Lee? He's not in my gym class though…'_ Gaara glanced back. Lee was all the way down the row, and hadn't even noticed him yet. He had this hour of gym, just a different class. Suddenly, Gaara couldn't control his anger. "Hey, Lee!" he barked.

"Hm? Oh, Gaara, hi," Lee had just taken off his gym shirt.

"Don't you 'oh, Gaara, hi' me!" he walked up to him. "I don't care what Kazakii says! I don't like the way you act around her! 'Friends' don't do touchy feely crap like that!"

"Gaara…"

"I've never had a girlfriend before, and I'm not about to let anyone take her from me!"

"Gaara…"

"Not a freshmen, sophomore, junior, senior, ANYONE!"

"I'm gay."

"So you can YOU'RE GAY?!!!" Gaara jumped back 10 feet.

"Yeah. Kazakii didn't tell you?"

"No, she kinda failed to mention that!"

Lee laughed, "Stupid bitch."

"Well…now that I've humiliated myself…I'll just go…"

"Now hold on, there's something I gotta ask you," he grabbed Gaara's arm.

"W-what?" he looked back nervously.

"You're Goth, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Hm, that explains it."

"What?"

"Well, you know how emos are gay most of the time? Well, I've always wondered what a Goth's sexuality was…and I'm pretty sure they're bi most of the time, am I right?"

Gaara's face grew flustered through embarrassment and anger. "I'm straight!"

"Uh-huh, okay, then _besides_ you."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Gaara, someone who wears _that_ much eyeliner cannot possibly be straight."

"WHAT?!"

"I'd wear it myself, but…it doesn't suit me…"

"Lee, I swear to God, I'm straight!" Lee smiled and approached Gaara. He slid a hand under his chin.

"Gaara, who you tryin' to convince? Me or you?" He yanked away, slightly flustered. "You're blushing, Gaara," Lee pointed.

He covered his face with his hands and mumbled, "I'm not bisexual, I'm straight."

Lee sighed and returned to his locker, "When you're ready to talk, come to me."

"What makes you so sure, anyway?!" he suddenly shouted.

Lee shrugged, taking off his shorts, "It's a gift."

_That night…_

_Phone Conversation_

"He's GAY?!"

"Yeah, ya didn't know?" Kazakii was as surprised as Gaara was.

"Why would I know?!"

"Everyone knows. Even all the teachers know. That's why Mr. Drune didn't make a big deal about Lee holding me."

"I _just_ got here!"

"Wasn't it obvious to begin with? Think about it, what _straight_ man likes Fergilicous? What straight man would do anything Lee did or say?"

"What about that girl Sheela?!" he defended himself.

"Sheela is a guy."

"THAT'S A GIRLS NAME!"

"Sheela is short for Sheelanu."

"HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT?!"

"If you weren't being such a baby today and actually _looked_ at the pictures like I wanted…" He sighed. "You really trust me now?"

"I already did," Gaara's voice was monotone.

"Good answer, babe."

He slightly blushed at the nickname, "You said you knew him since 6th grade?"

"Yeah, he rode my bus. The Junior High kids rode along with the Middle School kids. It's so funny; he didn't know he was gay then. But when I went to 7th grade, he found out."

"Hm…" Gaara was finding the conversation to be uncomfortable.

"I bet you two can be good friends," Kazakii suddenly said.

"I…don't think so."

"Why? OH MY GOD, DID HE HIT ON YOU?!" Kazakii sounded more excited than upset.

"WHAT, NO!" Gaara shouted his lie, reddening.

"Well, even if he did, I wouldn't have anything to worry about, right?"

"Are YOU implying something?!" he couldn't believe that even Kazakii was questioning his sexuality.

"No, not at all."

**End Chapter, please review!**


	14. Dirty Little Secrets

**Ch. 14: Dirty Little Secrets**

**Yeah, um, in case you all haven't noticed, Lee is a _tad_ out of character…(Sweatdrops) Um…sorry if some of you don't like that, but its just how it goes.**

_**Thursday, theatre arts…**_

"Gaara, you wanna go the dog park with me tomorrow? It'll be fun!" Kazakii asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"You don't have dogs, do ya, Gaara?"

"Nah, no pets."

"Aww…that sucks…"

"Talkin' about me?" Lee sat on Kazakii's desk.

"You know it, whore."

"Thank you!" he said flattered, leaning back and crossing his legs. "I try not to show off as much as you."

"Ooh, like I never heard that before." The two continued to insult one another for about ten minutes. "Gaara, you've been really quiet. C'mon, speak up," Kazakii prompted.

"Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable calling my girlfriend a sluttish whore skank, nor her gay friend."

"Hey now, I'm _your_ gay friend, too!" Lee hugged Gaara's head, smashing it against his chest.

Gaara yanked his head back, "Don't feel comfortable doin' that either!" His face was slightly flustered. Kelo and Dran laughed and snickered. Gaara flipped them off. They returned the favor.

_That night…_

"You think he's doing better now?" Kankuro said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, more than I thought, actually," Temari poured herself a glass of juice. "This girlfriend of his…she's doing wonders on him. I almost can't believe it…"

"How many times do you think…"

"Since he met her?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno, but not as near as much as he used to. They haven't gone out long at all, and I think in due time…" Temari twirled her finger on the rim of her glass.

"He'll stop all together?" Kankuro finished.

"That's what I'm praying to God." Gaara was halfway down the stairs, eavesdropping on his siblings.

'_They can't know. There's no way. I've been so careful…how could either of them have found out? How long have they known?' _Gaara gulped down hard. He pulled up his wristbands, examining his bandaged wounds and old scars. _'How long have they known that I've been cutting myself?'_

**End Chapter, please review!**

**(A/N: Yes, very dramatic, I know, and please, I'm afraid I'll get flames for this, please don't, it goes along with the story!)**


	15. Must Love Dogs

**Ch. 15: Must Love Dogs**

**Yes, I know the title of this chap is from a movie, I know. That's kinda the point. Oh, and the only reason I freaked about getting flames in the last chapter is because I got a really bad flame from someone…and it was from my first chapter, that's just what really confused me…anway…here ya go.**

_Friday, after school…_

"Okay, so the big black dog is called Zuzu Maggie…why?" Gaara asked as he and Kazakii sat together on the bench in the dog park.

"Long story short: She was a gift for my sisters current boyfriend, named her Maggie, didn't work out, we kept her, Dad insisted on naming her Zuzu, we mashed up the names as compromise."

"And the little brown one Lexi?"

Kazakii sighed, "Spent three hours thinking of names, then finally just randomly chose it." Lexi was a miniature Australian Shepard, Zuzu a German Shepard/ Australian Shepard mix. The two were practically sisters. They romped together on the grass. "So…I was thinking…do you think we should meet each others parents?"

Gaara's heart jumped to his throat, "W-what?"

"I dunno, my dad wants to meet you. What about yours? Or do they even know you _have_ a girlfriend?" she laughed.

"Um…my…parents are…dead…" he said awkwardly.

Her eyes went wide, "I-I'm so sorry, Gaara! I didn't know! If I had, I would have never-"

"It's okay, it's not that big of deal. They've been dead for most of my life."

"Oh…well…who do you live with?" Kazakii asked tenderly.

"My big sister and brother."

"Really, how old are they?"

"23 and 18. My sister is the legal guardian of me…at first my uncle was…but…he didn't give a flying fuck about _any_ of us. So Temari took control."

Kazakii held his hand and leaned on his shoulder. "It's nice to have someone care about ya enough to do something like that, huh?" Before yesterday, Gaara would have never considered that. But two reasons made him do so. 1) Both his sister and brother appeared concerned about his cutting, which surprised him so bad he would've thought it to be a cruel joke. And 2) Gaara had never really dwelled on the fact that by choice Temari took him and Kankuro with her. She could've left him with his terrible uncle, but she didn't. Temari cared about the two enough to save them.

Silent tears rolled down his face, thinking, _'Kazakii…you're amazing…you make me understand without even trying to…'_

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked, worried, looking into his eyes.

"N-nothing," he wiped away the droplets.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah," he felt himself smile. Suddenly, Lexi ran in front of Gaara and put her paws on his legs. She panted excitedly and her tiny tail wagged rapidly. "Uhh…" Lexi hopped into his lap, still panting.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Kazakii cooed.

"What she want?" Gaara patted her head. Lexi licked his hand.

"Probably wants to play." Maggie trotted over, tennis ball in her mouth. She dropped it in front of Kazakii's feet. The big black dog looked back and forth between the ball and her master, barked, then looked back and forth again. "Okay, fetch, I get it," she picked up the ball and chucked it. Lexi skidded off of Gaara, accidentally scratching him. Maggie followed.

"OW!"

"That happens."

"Thanks," he rubbed his scratches.

"So, Lee says you two have the gym hour, but not class."

"Y-yeah," Gaara said slightly red. Ever since that day and the encounter with the junior, he had got in and out of his gym clothes faster than greased lightning. And every time Lee would attempt contact, Gaara would just say something loud and fast, making it look like he had to leave in a hurry for any reason possible.

"How come you never told me? You said you had talked him a little bit, but you never specified _where_."

"Slipped my mind, I guess," he shrugged casually.

"You're not afraid of Lee, are you Gaara?" Kazakii threw the tennis ball again.

"What? NO! I'm not homophobic!"

"You don't look down on him, then do you?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Gaara sounded almost insulted.

"I dunno, a lot of people make fun of Lee's sexuality…not to his face, but behind his back. I fucking hate them all…"

"Does he know about that?"

Kazakii smiled, "Yeah, and it's why I love him so much. He knows people insult him terribly, but he doesn't care. And I don't mean he acts like he doesn't when he really does, I mean he _doesn't _care. He acts like he doesn't know, and is just as sweet and kind to the cowardly bullies as he is to his real friends. I bet those terrible people feel horrible on the inside once Lee treats them so nicely. I'm sure he knows that as well, which is why he does it to begin with. It proves he's better then them. A decent human being doesn't depend on his sexuality, but their heart. Sometimes I wish everyone was bisexual so no one could judge anyone on sexuality, don't you?" Kazakii turned to Gaara.

And even though he knew exactly what she was talking about, and actually agreed, he couldn't help but say, "I wish al the _girls_ were."

"Suck a cock, Gaara."

**End Chapter, please review!**

**(A/N: yes, I know the ages aren't right for Kankuro and Temari, but I decided to change it a little. And thank you Mint Irachi for the fire extinguisher! I shall use it with great care!)**


	16. Kelo's True Colors

**Ch. 16: Kelo's True Colors**

_**One Week Later, Friday, Theatre Arts…**_

"Okay, now that the play is overwith, we can get started on our new project," Mr. Drune said cheerily. The class groaned. "Oh, quit it! I'm sure you'll all enjoy this. New project: Music Videos." The class began to murmur with excitement. "Groups will consist of 3-5 people. Whatever song is chosen _must_ be approved by me, which means I'll need lyrics…" Mr. Drune continued to explain the project.

"Zakii-baby, you, me and Gaara should be in a group!" Lee turned around.

"You read my mind!"

"You know what we _could _do is-" he started.

"Hey, Kazakii, wanna be in our group?" Kelo got to her before Gaara.

"Um, honey, she's already in a group. Now, go," Lee shooed him.

"Why don't you let _her_ answer, queer-bag?"

"KELO!" Kazakii shouted, standing up.

"C'mon, Kazakii, you don't want to e in a group with _them_," he motion to Lee and Gaara.

"Oh, and why NOT?!" By now most of the class's attention had been drawn by the two, except for Drune who had returned to his office to finish up some paperwork. (Damn, he is _never_ around…)

"Because if you ever want to get anywhere in life, you have to learn no to befriend and date such faggish loser FREAKS," Kelo snapped. Whispers began at the word _date._

She gave him a hard cold look, "Kelo, who I befriend and date…is _none_ of your business."

"What the _fuck_ do you see in him, anyway?" he just grew mad, ignoring what she said.

Kazakii held his hand, "Gaara is kind, sweet, and isn't shallow, unlike someone I know."

"Are you calling _me_ shallow?!" he yelled.

"A small understatement, but yes."

"You're just a desperate little _whore_, aren't you Kazakii?"

Lee stepped in front of the freshmen protectively, "Kelo, I **_strongly_** suggest you shut the fuck up and leave RIGHT NOW."

"What're you gonna do, cock-sucker?"

He smiled mischievously, "Go on, and call me all the names you want. I can guarantee I've heard them at least 50 times. People have been trying to break me down for years and so far no one has succeeded. So try all you want, I don't care. But it's a whole new level when you insult the guy Kazakii cares about. And it's a completely different _PLANET_ when you insult_ her_. So I dare you, I **_DARE_** you to disrespect Gaara or her one more time." Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Lee standing up for Kazakii, but for him as well.

"Why, what the fuck is a little fruity pansy like you gonna do?"

Lee laughed, and put a hand on his hip. "Kelo, I may have lost my lust for woman…" he grabbed him by the collar and yanked him close with his free hand, "but I still have my lust for blood. Now sit down with your little friends, and shut the fuck up," he shoved him away. "And if I ever, _ever_, catch you talking to Kazakii or Gaara again, I _will_ kill you."

"What the fuck ever…" Kelo hissed, but backed down.

Kazakii hopped on Lee, "I love you Lee!" she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks…Lee…" Gaara said graciously.

"Anything for my happy little couple."

**End Chapter, please review!**


	17. Dilemma Dilemma

**Ch. 17: Dilemma Dilemma **

_**Thursday, Theatre Arts…**_

"What we should do is go to my house to film this bad boy," Lee suggested. Almost a week had passed since the incident with Kelo, and he hadn't even shown up for the last two classes. (Tuesday and today)

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Kazakii nodded.

"We haven't decided on a song. Shouldn't we do _that_ before planning the filming area?" Gaara asked.

"Hm, he's right," Lee agreed.

"TIME TO BREAK OUT THE IPOD!" Kazakii held up the small green machine dramatically.

"YES!" Lee and she began scrolling through the songs, each with one headphone in their ear. "How 'bout that one?"

"I'm sick of that song."

"Yeah, me too."

"How 'bout this?"

"If you want all of us to dance like whore, sure, why not?"

"Fine, this?"

"It's too short."

"Right, right…" Gaara tapped his nails against the wood of the desk. He didn't understand it. He had held hands with Kazakii. He had hugged her. She had sit on his lap. Hell, they had made out CONSECUTIVELY. Despite all this, Kazakii still had _yet_ to offer a moment with her IPod to him. "Babe, what do you think of this song?" she put an earpiece in his head. Spoke to soon…

_How the hell did you get all of that in dem jeans?  
How da how da hell did you get all of that in dem jeans?  
Cuz your waist so little and your ass it like wo  
Cuz your waist so little and your ass it like wo_

"It's a…rap song."

"Yes, and?"

Gaara listened to the rest of the song and shook his head. "This isn't gonna work. Mr. Drune will _never_ approve this."

"Yeah, we know. But it'd be cool to do, right?" she laughed.

"It'd be easy, that's for sure. We'd just need Zakii-baby dancing around…" Lee gripped her hips and swung them back and forth.

"Hey, don't be jealous cuz you got no package to deliver," Kazakii smacked his palms on her ass.

"Sweetheart, I got a package, it's just in a different mailbox," he pulled her close by the ass then shoved her away. "Now cut it out, you make people think I'm straight." Gaara couldn't help it, but sometimes he envied Lee. The junior got away with anything, and all because he was gay. But Gaara concluded that if he turned gay or anyone for that matter did, so he could touch girls the way Lee did it would be pointless.

_7th Hour, Gym…_

Gaara, exhausted from the extra work in class, weakly opened his locker. (He had disrespected the coach and was forced to stay after as punishment.) It wasn't that big of a deal, he walked home anyway. But he still had quite a predicament. In theatre, his group had finally decided on a song, and gotten it approved. Kazakii insisted on going to Lee's house to film it on Saturday. Okay, _that _wasn't the problem. The _real_ problem was Lee suggested that they spend the night over. Kazakii happily agreed, (she had done it several times before, apparently) and Gaara, by natural instincts of being a protective boyfriend, agreed as well. _'How the hell am I gonna convince Temari…she'll think something's up…'_ he finished dressing. He was the only person in the locker room. Or so he thought.

"Ohhh…yeees…God, yes…" a moan suddenly left the bathroom stalls. Gaara's head snapped up.

'_What the hell was that?'_ he quietly poked his head around the corner to the bathroom portion of the locker room. More moans and groans followed deep labored breathing. _'Is…is that Lee?!'_ Gaara realized. _'No way…h-he's jacking off?!'_

"Aaah…Aaah!" his voice dripped with pleasure.

'_Oh my God, why am I still here?!' _Gaara turned around quickly.

"Gaara…yes, oh God…Gaaraaa…" he groaned out. Gaara screamed bloody murder…in his mind, anyway.

'_Leave now, leave RIGHT FUCKING NOW,' _he yelled in his head, taking quick silent steps His steps were probably too quick though, because he ended up falling face flat on the floor, landing with a loud THUD. _'Oh shit, oh shit, he knows I'm here, what do I do, what do I DO?!' _Gaara's heartbeat raced in chest. His body was frozen solid from fear and confusion of what to do. _'C'mon, get the fuck out of here, NOW!' _He jumped to his feet. Gaara grabbed his belongings and was ready to sprint out the locker room.

"Gaara? What're you doing here so late after school?" Lee said from behind, as if everything was normal as could be.

"Uh-uh-uh…NOTHINGIGOTTAGOTHERESHOMEWORKTODOGOTTAGOBYE!!!" he yelled in one jumbled sentence and zoomed out. Lee smiled; he knew Gaara had overheard him and that it had slightly aroused him.

"You can't deny gaydar, even if it's half right…"

**End Chapter, please review!**


	18. Beginning of the Night

**Ch 18: Beginning of the Night**

**Alright, I apologize that I didn't explain, but the song from the last chapter was Dem Jeans by Chingy. And, I didn't mean for the last chapter to be confusing or pointless if it was for any of you…**

**This one won't be**

"So let me get this straight. You…want to spend the night at a guy's house…who's really Kazakii's friend…and she's spending the night too?" Temari asked.

"It's for a school project…" Gaara said shyly.

"Are _parents_ going to be there?" she crossed her arms.

"Of course there will be!"

"Well, I'm not leaving you there until I meet them."

"Fine, whatever," Gaara rolled his eyes, returning to his chamber.

"Temari?" Kankuro asked once he knew his younger brother was gone, "should we tell him we know?"

"No! I told you already! We can't force help on him. If he truly wants it, he needs to come to _us_, not us to _him_."

"Do you think Kazakii could really help?"

She shook her head, "I honestly don't know."

_Gaara…_

"Oh, God, how the hell am I gonna face Lee?!" he shook his head violently, trying to get rid of the voice he over heard in the bathroom earlier. "I can't do this, I can't do this! I'll just say I got sick or something and move out of the country and then I'll never have to see him again!" _'No, stop it! Kazakii is counting on you…and…Lee stood up for the both of you two to Kelo…I can't let them down…You'll just have to suck it up and go…' _"No matter how much it'll make me sick…"

_Saturday…_

Temari and Gaara walked up the wooden steps leading to Lee's front door. "I'm not kidding, Gaara, if the parents aren't there-"

"Temari, why _wouldn't_ they be here?" he argued. "I'd be surprised myself."

"I'm sure you would," she rang the doorbell.

A woman answered the door, "Oh hello! You must be Gaara!" She was tall, with long black silky hair.

"Uh, yeah."

Temari sighed in relief, _'Parents, thank God…'_ "Uh, hi, I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister."

"Hello."

"What time should I pick him up?"

"Anytime you want," she smiled.

"I'll just call before you before I come, is that okay?"

"Oh, that's fine, hon, whatever works for you."

"Kay, see you tomorrow," Temari said to Gaara before leaving.

"Well, c'mon in, honnie!" Lee's mom said cheerily. "Lee and Kazakii are in the kitchen."

"Um, thanks," he said as he entered the room.

"Alright, so you'll be filming most of the time then, right?" Kazakii tapped her nails on the table.

Lee's cheek was leaning on his fist, "Yeah, pretty much."

Gaara gulped and tried to restrain himself from screaming. "Gaara!" Kazakii suddenly squealed. She practically jumped on him. "I'm so excited, we're gonna have so much fun!

"Yeah, me too," Gaara forced a smile almost impossible to crack. He couldn't believe it. The first time he was going to spend the night with his girlfriend, and it had to be at her gay friend's house that apparently had a crush on him.

"It took ya long enough to get here," Lee strolled over, which made Gaara slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what kept ya?" Kazakii swung Gaara's arms back in forth while holding hands.

"Sorry, we got a little lost at first…"

"It's okay, we forgive you. Now c'mon, sit, we wanna run our ideas by you to see if you like 'em or not," Lee pointed to the kitchen table. The three sat down and began discussing their project.

_10 minutes…_

"Then the giant mutant alien fish monsters decide to let us go, and-"

"What the hell are you talking about Lee?" his father had just walked in.

"Oh, hi Dad!" he laughed. Gaara blinked in amazement. The resemblance was uncanny. Uncanny wouldn't even describe it. Freakishly the same more like. Lee's father had the same hair, eyebrows, black soulless eyes (from Gaara's stand point, any way) and even the same color of clothes. What the hell was up with the obsession with _green_ in this family?! Lee wore some form of green everyday in his outfit. It was either some strange coincidence that his father wore an olive green T-shirt, or Gaara could only assume ALL his shirts were some type of green.

"Hi, Mr. Gai!" Kazakii greeted. Gaara's head snapped over to her. "Lee's dad doesn't like to be called by his last name, so I call him Mr. Gai," she explained in a whisper.

"We're working on out theatre arts project, Dad," said Lee.

"Oh was that today?"

"Yes, Dad! I told you like ten times!"

"Oh, my bad, I guess," he looked at Gaara. "And who are you?"

"This is _Gaara_, Dad, Kazakii's boyfriend. I told you _that_ ten times too…" Lee added, mumbling.

"My bad again. Hi, I'm Lee's dad. Call me Gai, please, I don't like to be called by last name."

"Uh, sure, okay." That wasn't a problem. _'Do they even **have** a last a name?'_

"Okay, I'll leave you to do…whatever it is your doing…." Gai left the kitchen.

"So…that a yes or a no on the giant mutant alien fish monsters off the idea list. "We got one more left."

"Which one?" Kazakii leaned to see. "Oh that one! Yeah, that one's my favorite!"

"What is it?" Gaara queried. Kazakii and Lee explained. He pondered for a moment. "Yeah, I like that."

"Really, do you?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I think I can do that."

"Yes! We are going to kick everyone's musical ASS!" Kazakii said with determination and excitement.

"Alright, we better get the outside shots done now before it gets too dark," Lee said grabbing his video camera off its charger.

"We're going to do this out of order?" Gaara followed the two out of the house and into the backyard.

"Yeah, I have the right computer stuff to load it up and put the shots in order," Lee said.

"Yeah! And we can add graphics and make it look so BAD ASS!"

"Kazakii's been wanting to do this for a while," Lee whispered to Gaara, but obviously loud enough for her to hear.

"Go to hell!"

_Three hours later…_

"Kinda sad it took us three hours to film a three minute long video," Kazakii said lying upside down on Lee's bed.

"Well we _could've_ finished earlier if a certain _whore_ wasn't jackin' around!"

"But you kept your clothes on the whole time."

"I said jacking _around_, not jacking _off_."

"Oh, then you meant me."

"Yes."

Gaara sat cross-legged beside Kazakii. "Should you be editing this by yourself?"

"Yeah," he didn't even turn around.

"Why?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, for far from it. It's just that I've worked with this thing a lot and know how to use it. Plus, I wasn't in the video that much."

"He's right, babe. Don't worry, Lee knows what he's doing."

Editing completion took about 45 minutes. THERE! It's PERFECT!" Lee shouted.

"Alright, let's fuckin' watch it!" Kazakii grabbed Gaara and they crowded around Lee and the computer. (Gaara still keeping his distance.)

"Wow…" he said after it finished.

"Lee, you are GOD!" Kazakii hugged his head.

"I know, I know," he sighed.

Gaara glanced at the computer screen, "Random Dog Productions?" Next to the words stood a picture of _GIR _from_ Invader Zim_ in his doggy costume but edited to look like a Dalmatian.

"It's a long…long…story…" Kazakii smiled with a sweatdrop.

"Alright, honnie, we're going now," Lee's mom said in the doorway. She wore (surprisingly) a pretty purple dress that sparkled in the light, and matching makeup.

"Lee, make sure the house isn't trashed, nothing is broken, and all virginity is kept. I'm counting on you," Gai said with a thumbs up and super-shiny smile. He wore a regular tuxedo but of course with a dark green satin tie.

"Yessir!" Lee copied his fathers actions.

"We'll see on you Monday, after school," his mom kissed his head and the parentals left.

"Don't think you'll see that thumbs up/smile combo again. I only do it at home and when Dad does it," Lee said, knowing Gaara had more than noticed.

"Whoa, hold, your parents are going somewhere and won't be back until _Monday_?!" Gaara finally realized.

"Lee, I thought you told him," Kazakii frowned.

"I _tried_ to, but every time I even turned to talk to him in gym class, he yelled and talked so fast I couldn't understand him, then he'd run off."

**End Chapter, please review**

**A/N: okay, so when I first watched Naruto, it was kind of in the middle of everything, and I didn't quite understand that Gai was Lee's _Sensai_. I thought they were father and son, too…so they're going to be in the story. I have no idea if he'll be in the story later on or not…Oh, and sorry for my absence. I got Naruto Ultimate Ninja for my PS2, and I've been playing that, so…but I'm back, and that's all that matters. **


	19. Beer Talk

**Ch. 19: Beer Talk**

**Yeah, so here goes chapter 19, WOOT!! Um, warning, this chapter will have slight yaoi, don't worry, no lemons (limes, technically) or anything like that. Anyone who is not comfortable with yaoi, I will have a break when it ends and starts. (It's not that long, just FYI) **

**Okay, here ya go**

"S-so, we're going to be alone…all night long?" Gaara stuttered.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" Kazakii said with excitement.

"Do your parents know Lee's mom and dad are gone?" he asked her with worry.

"Yeah, but I decided to leave out the part with you spending the night…they wouldn't be okay with that."

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Lee shouted from the kitchen. Gaara didn't even notice him leave. "What you feel like tonight? Carona, Smiirnoff, Budwieser, stop me if I say something of interest!"

"Ya got any Mike's?" Kazakii asked.

"Just for you!" the junior walked back in the room, holding a Mike's Hard Lemonade, Smiirnoff Ice, and Carona. He handed the bottle to Kazakii. "What about you, Gaara? Carona or Smirrnoff?"

It took a second for him to take this all in. "You guys…_drink_?"

Kazakii had already opened her bottle, "Oh, I'm sorry, Gaara…I forgot to tell you…Is that alright?"

"Uh, yeah…I just didn't expect it."

"Are _you_ the drinking type?" Lee asked.

"Well, yeah…" Gaara admitted.

"What you want? Go ahead, take your pick." He cautiously took hold of the Carona. He was completely horrified. If Lee got drunk, and _he_ got drunk… Gaara shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

"I'm gonna set up my IPod!" Kazakii ran out of the room, leaving Gaara with Lee.

'_COME BACK!' _he begged. Gaara awkwardly glanced at Lee. Already half his drink was gone.

"Hey, Gaara," he whispered. "Gotta tell ya somethin." Gaara gulped as Lee sat next to him. He tried to scoot away, but Lee put an arm around his shoulders to prevent escape. "It's a secret okay? So don't tell anyone…" Gaara's heart thumped in his rib cage as he screamed in his mind to run. But his body was paralyzed with fear. "The other day…in the lockers…" Gaara's face was turned away. Lee pushed it to face him, "it wasn't me you heard moaning your name."

"W-what?!" Gaara said in disbelief.

"C'MON GUYS! TIME TO HAVE SOME FUUUUUN!" Kazakii yelled from the living room.

"On my way, Zakii-baby!" Lee scurried out of his room.

'_No way…it **had** to be Lee…Who else could it have been? He's just trying to mess with me…'_

"BABE, GET OUT HERE!" Kazakii demanded. Still holding onto his bottle, Gaara walked out of Lee's room and into the living room.

"_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista _

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh!"

"Go Lee, go Lee!" Kazakii cheered. She was sitting on the floor while he danced on the table, singing along with _Lady Marmalade_.

"Is…he already drunk?" Gaara sat beside Kazakii.

"Probably, he's the cheapest drunk EVER."

"And you?"

"Second. Promise you won't take advantage of me?"

He stared at her in shock, "I would _never_ do that. _Ever_."

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't." She sat back up. "Now c'mon, pussy, open your drink." Gaara opened his bottle and took a sip. "C'mon, _drink_!" Kazakii held up the end of the bottle, forcing the alcohol down his throat. And everyone knows the quicker it goes down, the quicker it takes affect…

_30 minutes later…_

"All I'm sayin' is that eyeliner _isn't _just for girls!"

Kazakii was sitting in Gaara's lap. "Babe, I never said you were wrong…I gotta go to the bathroom…" she stumbled down the hall. Lee immediately took her place.

"Hey, Gaar-baby!"

"Get off me, Lee!" his hiss was slurred.

"Now why would I do that?" Gaara tried to shove him off, but in his current state it was useless.

"Whatever…" he took a swig of his fifth Carona.

"Still wanderin' who it is?"

"Yeah, actually. Tell me now."

"I don't know. Why should I?" Lee smiled maniacally.

"Because if ya don't, I'll kill you."

"Mmm…alright, under one condition," he clumsily held up a finger.

"What?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee smashed his lips against Gaara's, licking his lips begging for entrance. Stupidly, Gaara opened his mouth to tell him to stop, allowing Lee's tongue in. Gaara's icy blue eyes widened at the sensation. The junior played with the sophomore's tongue teasingly. At least, Lee pulled away. Gaara's body trembled and grew hot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was Dran," Lee whispered in his ear.

**End Chapter, please review!**

**A/N: oh my god if I could I would so turn the next chapter into a lemon, but I won't because I think most of my readers hate yaoi…plus, I think it would hurt the relationship between Gaara, Kazakii, and Lee. So the most that'll happen is making out…which is good enough for me, I suppose…anyways, hoped you liked it!**


	20. Pros and Cons of Drinking

**Ch. 20: Pros and Cons of Drinking**

"W…what?" Gaara said, unable to comprehend what Lee just told him.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's true. He told me he's had a crush on you since the moment he saw you." He kept his spot in Gaara's lap.

"Why would he tell _you_? How do I know _you're_ not lying?" he accused.

"Few reasons…"

"Being…?"

"Oh…yeah, sorry. 1) Dran is actually my friend, and is secretly bisexual. He's just too proud and afraid to admit either in public. 2) I don't like younger guys. 3) Would I lie to you?"

"Don't like younger guys? What was _that_ just now?" Gaara looked up into Lee's coal eyes.

"Funny how a little alcohol can change one's opinion so easily," he bent down his head for another kiss.

"Lee-" Gaara said, about to protest, but didn't act quick enough. This time Lee's roughly swirled in his mouth.

"Oh my god…" Gaara heard Kazakii say. Lee pulled away, and Gaara's eye snapped open wide with fear.

"No, Kazakii, it's not what it looks like!" he tried to defend himself.

"That was SO hot! I'm getting my camera!" she stumbled away.

"It's what I've been tryin' to tell ya. Zakii-baby wouldn't care if you're bisexual, she'd be happy in fact," Lee answered Gaara's quizzled expression.

"Okay, guys, make out again!" Kazakii instructed, holding up her camera. She hit the _video_ button.

"You heard her!" the junior laughed, ready to kiss him for the third time.

"What, no! Get off me!" Gaara finally overcame Lee and shoved him off. He fell on the floor with a loud thump.

"Ooh, feisty, mrow!" Lee clawed the air like a kitty.

"Aw, c'mon, babe! Make out with Lee!" Kazakii whined.

"You know you like it!" Lee taunted.

"NO! _This_ is what I like!" Gaara grabbed the 'camera-woman' and pulled her into a kiss.

Lee stole the camera, now narrating. "So gay humanity loses yet another to the seductions of a skank! Come back to us, Gaara!" He waved at the camera to go away as he continued to kiss. Gaara pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kazakii's mouth tried to focus on a smile.

"I don't know…I'm really…" He was going to say tired, but the next thing he knew everything went black.

_Next Morning…_

Gaara's eyes slowly drifted open. He snapped his body up right. He was in Lee's bed. A sleeping body lay beside him. He eyed it with horror. _'Not Lee, not lee, not Lee, not Lee…'_ Gaara breathed out in relief when he saw it to be Kazakii. He looked over the edge of the bed to see Lee, sleeping on the floor. _'Did I drink **that** much last night…'_he thought while lying back down. A pounding headache answered his question. "Son of a…"

_Later…_

"Morning, babe!" Kazakii hopped on the bed. She had left to go the bathroom.

"More like afternoon…" Gaara corrected with half a smile.

"Hey, what do you remember last night?" she whispered lowly.

Gaara blinked. "Not much, why?"

"Uh, nothing. Lee, wake up!" she threw a pillow at his snoring body.

"I'm up, I'M UP!" he shouted, startled.

"Who wants lunch?" Kazakii asked.

"Who wants aspirin…" Gaara clutched his head.

"Aw, babe has a hangover!" she hugged him around the neck.

"Don't you?"

"No, that evil bitch doesn't _get_ hangovers!" Lee snarled, leaving the bed room.

"Hey, if I get cramps, _you_ get hangovers! It's only fair!" Kazakii hollered with one arm still around Gaara's neck.

"What's wrong with _him_?" he asked as they followed.

"He's always like that when he wakes up with a hangover. But after a few Tylenols he's okay."

"Ya guys wanna order a pizza or somethin?" Lee asked, brushing his black hair. (Because he can't _stand_ to have tangles in those perfect locks of his…)

"Uh, sure," Gaara agreed.

"Oh shit, that reminds me, I gotta go home early," Kazakii suddenly said.

"How does pizza remind you about going home?" Lee picked up the phone.

"Well, when I think of pizza, I think of Italian, and when I think of Italian I think of foreign languages, and when I think of foreign languages, I think of French, and that reminds me that I have a French paper due tomorrow," she thoroughly explained.

"Sure, Zakii-baby, whatever you say," he rolled his eyes.

"One thing always reminds me of another in my mind. It's how I don't forget nothin!" Kazakii said cutely to Gaara.

"Uh, kay…" he sweatdropped. Gaara may have admired this girl with every fiber in his being, but there were moments when he just didn't get her.

"Long story short: I'm gonna get ready. I'll probably have time to eat then leave, okay?"

"Alright, Zakii-baby," Lee said as she left.

"Get ready?" Gaara asked.

"Gather her stuff, take a shower, ya know."

He flinched at the word 'shower'. "Oh, uh…right." Lee ordered the pizza, then set down the phone. "Lee…about last night…"

It was his turn to flinch. "So you…_do_ remember?"

"Yeah. I didn't want Kazakii to know."

Lee breathed in deeply, "I-I'm _so_ sorry, Gaara-"

"Don't be."

"What?! _Why?!_" he sounded appalled. "You should be angry with me!"

"But I'm not."

"You have every right to!"

"But I'm not," Gaara repeated. His voice turned into a whisper as he sat down at the table. "I've been in denial, and I can't do it anymore…" Lee sat across from him. "I don't want to…and I don't feel I _need_ to…" he looked up at Lee. "Were you being serious? Will Kazakii accept me? Because if she can't then-"

"Gaara, that is the _stupidest_ question I have ever heard," Lee interrupted. The sophomore's expression read surprised and curious. "If Kazakii can accept _me_, what the hell makes you think she won't accept _you_?"

"I…I…" he didn't know what to say.

"Kazakii is crazy about you. She could care less if you were an alien, vampire, were-wolf, or a fairy prince! If that girl didn't accept you, then that would just mean she was kidnapped and replaced by some look-alike…Since that happens so much anyway…"

Gaara smiled and looked down. Lee was as a good as a friend as he was as making out. He looked back up. "Then I'm still confused about something…about…Dran…"

Lee's eyes snapped open with realization. "Gaara, you cannot, _cannot_, tell anyone about what I told you! I wouldn't have even told you if I had had control of my big mouth! Okay, do you promise? You can't even tell Kazakii."

"Y-yeah, I promise," he stuttered. "I just wanted to know _why_ you were in the stalls in the first place…"

"Oh…well, I told you me and Dran were friends," Lee laid back.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was on look out for him. He never has a chance to do that at home, so he does in the stalls after school… I heard you fall or something, then you ran off. But I couldn't help but notice that you had…" he trailed off, smirking slightly.

Gaara blinked and blushed. "I couldn't help it…" he mumbled, looking down.

"It's okay; I get a little aroused myself when I overhear him."

"Didn't need to know that."

"Sure ya did."

**End chapter, please review!**


	21. Would you Rather

**Ch. 21: Would you Rather…**

**IMSORRYIMSORRIMSORRIMSORRYIMSORRY!!!!! So much CRAP has been going on, I haven't had a chance to write in my book, which in turn means I can't type it up on the computer!!!! I didn't have that much time to write, so this chapter will be really short, I'm sorry!!!!! But its better than nothing, right?**

_Monday, lunch…_

'_Okay, that's it…I'm telling her…I can't take it anymore…'_ Gaara concluded silently.

"Okay, okay, punch in the face, or stab in the foot?" Akail asked.

"Uhhh…punch in the face," Mirra answered.

"Yeah, punch in the face," Kazakii agreed.

"What says you, Gaara?" Akail looked at him.

"Huh?" he was finally brought back to reality.

"Punch in the face or stab in the foot?" she repeated.

"Neither?" Gaara tried.

"No, babe! You have to choose!" Kazakii said in a whiny tone.

"Why?"

The three girls groaned in unison. "Don't you know how to play?"

"Apparently not."

"We give you two choices, and depending on your perception of what's worse, you choose the one that's better!" Mirra explained.

"This…is a game," Gaara said in a way that showed this was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of.

"Of course it is!" Akail slammed her hand down in a playfully, obviously fake, angry way.

"I know I'm going to regret this," he whispered with a sigh, "What's it called?"

"Would You Rather!" they shouted on cue.

"Rapid Fire, go!" Kazakii demanded.

"Would you rather eat a crayon or a bug?"

"Crayon," Mirra said.

"Crayon," Kazakii nodded.

"Would you rather slip on ice, or ram into a door at full speed?"

"Door," Mirra said.

"Door," Akail agreed.

"No internet or TV AND phone?"

"Phone and TV," Akail and Kazakii said together.

"Yeah, that was a dumb one…" The three turned to Gaara and awaited his question.

"Uhh…would you rather…be hot or cold?" he tried.

They stared at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?" Akail asked.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME!"

_On the way to TA…_

"Kazakii, I gotta tell ya something…" Gaara said shyly.

"What is it, babe?"

"Um…I-I lied…" Gaara mumbled.

"About…what?" Kazakii prompted with curiosity.

"I…_do_ remember Saturday night…I should have told you…a-a long time ago…" he breathed in deeply, glancing away, "I-I'm bisexual-"

"When you're drunk, I know."

"W-what?" his eyes shot back at her.

"Everyone turns bi when they drink, Gaara, c'mon," she laughed, smiling. Kazakii grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, almost in a reassuring manner.

Gaara blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. _'D-did she cover up for me? How does that work…'_ His confused look slowly turned into a grin when he realized. _'She knows…I know she knows…'_ It was true; of course she knew. But Kazakii also knew that Gaara was still afraid to reveal the truth about his sexuality. She knew he was still unsure to let anyone know, except for her. So she thoughtfully added a little cover-up, really saying: _Its okay, I don't care and never will_.

Gaara pulled Kazakii into a sweet loving kiss before the door to the classroom was opened. _'I love her…I know I do…'_ he thought. His mind didn't even begin to wonder if she truly loved him back. At that moment it didn't matter. All that did was that he knew for a fact that his heart knew what it was feeling: True love.

Little sappy moments like this can feel like they last forever, and feel like they can leave effects that last forever, but of course they don't. Sure, they're Theatre Arts class can go without any bumps, twists, or turns, but what can happen afterwards? What terrible, terrible thing can possibly happen to ruin the wonderful bliss that Gaara's heart felt and needed? Well…

**End Chapter, please review!**

**(A/N: HAHAHAHA! I'M SO EFFING EVIL!!!! YOU ALL MUST HAAAAAAAAATE ME!!! Sowwy, but I had to do a cwiffhanga! It adds to the DRAMA!!!! Once again, sorry for my absence.)**


	22. Random Dog Producitons Presents

**Ch. 22: Random Dog Productions Present…**

**Alright, alright, I'm sure all of you were VERY upset with the cliffhanger from last chappie, but you know what? It was FUNNY! But sorry anyway, here ya go. Also, the '-' means the action is going on during the lyrics under it.**

The couple walked in, arms slipped around each other's hips. "There you are, whores," Lee put his hands on both their heads. "I was worried that you two were going to miss the premier of our video!"

"You crazy, woman?" Kazakii pushed his hand off. "We wouldn't miss it for the world! I've been waiting all weekend for this!"

"I'm actually looking forward to it myself," Gaara said matter of factly.

"Oh well, thank God for that!" Lee walked to his seat, raising his hands in fake praise. "Cuz if _Gaara_ wasn't looking forward to it, then we would have to just smash up this DVD," he held up the disc with the Random Dog logo on it.

"Shut up," Gaara laughed.

"Alright, seats everyone," Mr. Drune walked into the classroom. The final bell rang and everyone took their seats. Kazakii sat down. Kelo was back. She didn't even look at him. He didn't look at her.

'_That coward finally decided to show his bitch face at school, huh?' _Gaara thought with a smirk.

"Today we will watch our music videos, they won't be in any order, so let's begin," Mr. Drune said, commencing class.

_Later on…_

"Gaara! Gaara! It's ours!" Kazakii whispered with excitement. She had moved to sit beside him a long time ago. "We're gonna kick everyone's ass with our orgasmicaly good video!" He slowly looked at her. Where did she go to learn these descriptive words? And when exactly did she believe them to be appropriate for _any_ situation?

White letters at the bottom of the TV screen read: _Getting Away with Murder, by: Papa Roach, brought to you by: Random Dog Productions._

-The scene started out with a dark room. A figure sat in a tall, black chair. Sudden close-ups showed a malevolent Kazakii. A long, low-cut, blood-red and dark-purple dress clung to her body. A neon green necklace hung from her neck. A gray and white cat lay in her lap, enjoying every stroke she gave him.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate_

_what creates my own madness_

-From over the shoulder view, Gaara approached Kazakii in a slow pace. She smiled evilly as she continued to pet her cat. He wore the same necklace.

_and I'm addicted to your punishment_

-Gaara got on one knee, bowing.

_and you're the master_

_and I am waiting for disaster_

-Kazakii raised her hand, instructing Gaara to stand. He silently obeyed.

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

-She held up a photo, unable to be seen and handed it to Gaara. He stared at it and looked at Kazakii with emotionless eyes. He nodded and put the photo in his shirt.

_I am getting away with murder_

-He pulled out a sword and turned to leave.

_it isn't possible_

_to never tell the truth_

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

-A sudden shift in scenery takes the video into a forest. Gaara, holding onto his sword, ran at a swift pace. He stopped behind a tree, mouthing the last two lines.

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to_

-Another shift in scenery returns to Kazakii. From the nose down you see her drink from a wine glass and gulp down some of the blood red liquid.

_I think my thoughts when I don't even need to_

-Once again the camera returns to Gaara, looking at the photo. The shot reveals the photo to be of Lee.

_I never look back cause I don't even want to_

_and I don't need to_

-It goes to Lee, walking alone in the forest. He's about to look behind, but changes his mind and continues on.

_because I'm getting away with murder_

-Gaara mouths the words, holding up his blade with blood-thirsty eyes.

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

_I am getting away with murder_

_it isn't possible_

_to never tell the truth_

-Suddenly Gaara starts off in a run, as if chasing down prey. Different angles of the camera show the intensity of the moment.

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

-Lee, still by himself, suddenly becomes scared. He turns around to see if anything is there.

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,_

-Even though he sees nothing, he backs in fear.

_Getting away with murder)_

-Lee continues to back until the shot shows Gaara right behind him, mouthing the last four words.

(music is playing) The shadow on the floor shows Gaara shoving the blade through Lee's body, the blood splattering everywhere. It goes to a chest and up shot of Gaara, holding up his sword, and swinging it down.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate_

_what creates my own madness_

-Black and white images show a flashback. Gaara is lying on the ground, practically dead. A figure approaches his body. It kneels down and places a green jeweled necklace around his neck. She holds the jewel of her necklace as it begins to glow. Gaara suddenly sits up in a trance-like state.

_and I'm addicted to your punishment_

_and you're the master_

_and I am craving this disaster_

-Kazakii stands up, and Gaara weakly raises to his feet, keeping his head down. He suddenly holds a hand to his chest and the other out to the side, and bend his body forward, bowing. Kazakii smiled and pulled out a sword. She held it out for him to take.

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

_I am getting away with murder_

-He raised his body upright and slowly took the sword. He stared at it, unsure of what to make of it. Kazakii, smiling, held out a picture. He slowly took it and stared at it. He looked back at her and turned around, sword on his shoulder.

_it isn't possible_

_to never tell the truth_

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

-The flashback ends, and it returns to Gaara running in the forest. He is covered in blood and smiling in triumph and confidence. Still smiling, he mouthed the last two lines.

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

-Gaara returns to Kazakii, happy to be back with her. She ushers him to come closer with her pointer finger. In a happy-trance-like daze, he walks up to her, still sitting in her chair. She lowers her hand to him, commanding him to kneel. He obeys.

_I am getting away with murder_

_it isn't possible_

_to never tell the truth_

-Kazakii holds the side of his face as he contently looks up at her. She pulls out a gun with her other hand and puts it against his forehead.

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

-With wide and confused eyes, Gaara falls on the floor, dead. The camera pans up to Kazakii holding the gun up, smoke emitting from it. A dark figure from behind the chair approaches. Just enough light reveals it to be Lee, wearing the neon green necklace. The shot fades into darkness, the jewels on their necklaces the only thing to be seen.

The credits began. The camera panned up on Kazakii. _The Witch_ played by Kazakii Ryuukani. She wore a serious face, then suddenly held up her cat and smiled happily. Gaara appeared, holding his sword on his shoulder. _The Servant_ played by Gaara Subaku. He then pointed the sword to the camera and pulled the skin under his eye and stuck out his tongue. Lastly was Lee. His body stood profile while his head looked at the camera. _Replacement Servant_ played by Lee. He pulled the nice-guy pose.

'_Damn, I'll never know his last name. That's it, he just never has one.' _The screen went blank.

"Brought to you by," a voice over of Lee's voice said.

"Random Dog Productions," Kazakii's voice finished. An edited version of a GIR from Invader Zim made to look like a Dalmatian stood beside the large black words.

"Can I be a mongoose dog?" his voice said.

"Uh, great, would any of the three of you care to further explain?"

"Keep watchin'," Kazakii said. The screen showed Kazakii's face up close, obviously fumbling with the camera.

"Welcome to Inside the Mind of a Random Dog, a segment to help our viewers understand what the son of a bee sting is going on?" TV Kazakii said. "Here's main camera man, Lee!"

"What?" TV Lee said off screen.

"Come on, take it!" Random images of a living room appeared.

"I don't wanna! Make Gaara do it!"

"No, it was your idea in the first place, so _you_ explain it!"

An angry Lee took the camera and appeared on screen, "Frigen fine!" He looked into the lens, "Okay, so here it is in a nutshell: The evil witch-"

"ME!" shouted Kazakii.

"Yeah…the evil witch uses others to do her bidding, which in this case is killing others. She uses the necklace-" Kazakii shoved the green-jeweled necklace in front of Lee's face. He shoved it away, "the necklace to control Gaara, her current servant."

"Yeah, and I can only control one person at a time cuz it uses so much magic!" Kazakii suddenly popped in front of the camera.

"Listen, do you want me to do this or do you?" he glowered.

"I'll be good," she lowered down off screen.

"Yeah, like she said, it uses so much magic that the spell only works on one person. So she has to choose carefully. Her chosen servant then hunts down and kills whoever she wishes without question. Because not only do they wish to please her, but because of the spell, it gives them an unquenchable thirst for blood," Lee said darkly.

"Stop it Lee, you're scaring me!" Kazakii yelped like a little kid.

"But after a while, the witch loses interest in her servant and aims to find a new one. And to explain how she gets a servant to begin with, we used a flashback to explain how _Gaara_ became a servant."

"So, I sent Gaara to kill Lee, who I secretly wished to replace him."

"And of course when she used another necklace to put the spell on me, it would be a matter of time until Gaara snapped out of it."

"And I can't let that happen because then he'd go off telling everyone about me. So I had no choice but to kill him."

"We chose this song because we thought it depicted the idea very. Kazakii, all together, using thousands of different servants, got away with countless murders. And not once had she got her hands dirty."

"So we hope that explained enough!"

"Thanks for watching a Random Dog Production!" Lee and Kazakii both squeezed into the shot.

"Yeah, just to let you know, that was _not_ in a nutshell." The two slowly turned to Gaara, and the camera dragged over to him. He sat in a chair, arms crossed. "What?"

"Turn off the camera, Zakii-baby," Lee said, cracking his knuckles.

"With pleasure," she said after cracking her knuckles. It went to Gaara who blinked in confusion. The screen went black. _The End…?_

"Very…unique, you three. How long did it take you to do all that?" Mr. Drune asked.

"Oh, too long," Lee waved his hand.

"Babe, we're so amazing!" Kazakii giggled to Gaara. He just smiled.

_After class…_

"I gotta stay after, okay, babe?"

"Why?" Gaara grabbed his bag.

"I have to ask him a few questions about community service hours, boring shit."

"Oh, okay, call ya later?"

"No, just stare at the phone and think about it."

"Kay, will do," he smiled and walked off. He loved how he could pick up on Kazakii's sarcasm right away. About two minutes passed and he realized he left his books in the classroom. _'Aw, shit, I'll be late…'_ Gaara began to run back. He slowed down once he got to the classroom and opened the door. He backed up in shock and stunned silence. The door slowly began to close. His hand trembled as it came up to his mouth to keep from screaming. Through the little window on the door, his tear-stinging eyes watched Kelo kiss Kazakii. He tore off in a fit of blinding sadness. It literally felt like his heart was ripped from his chest and turned to shreds by a pack of rabid wolves.

**End Chapter, please review!**

**(A/N: okay, so I'm sure some of you are wondering what Random Dog is. Well, the story behind that is this: One night I had this dream, and I fell in a baseball game wearing a parachute and landed. One of the teams' mascots was this white dog with some black spots. It stood on its hind legs and looked like a cartoon dog. Ever since then I've labeled my burned CD's Random Dog 1, 2, 3, ect. So I knew I had to name their production team Random Dog Productions. And since I can't get the same dog, I thought 'hey why not use GIR?')**


	23. Morte Rouge

**Ch. 23: Morte Rouge**

**OKAY OKAY!!! FOR THOSE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPPIE WITH THE TYPO, IT WAS _KISS_ NOT _KILL_!!! HUGE DIFFERENCE! I CHANGED IT AS SOON AS I SAW IT, BUT I GUESS I WASN'T QUICK ENOUGH AND WHY AM I STILL TYPING IN CAPS LOCK?! I DON'T KNOW BUT IT EMPHASIZES HOW IMPORTANT EVERYONE NEEDS UNDERSTANDS THIS! SO IF YOU READ KILL AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER, THAT'S WRONG! SO WRONG! IT WAS KISS…it was kiss…**

**(coughs) right…uh…moving on…**

Gaara had fled into the bathroom. He didn't know where else to go. He couldn't leave the school, and there was no way in hell he was going to class.

'_How could she?! How could she?!'_ Gaara continued to cry in pain in his head. He hid in the stalls, hugging his knees to his chest. Tears ran down his face like a never-ending waterfall. _'I loved her, I LOVED her! She was playing with me from the start… How could she…how could she…'_ Flashes of his past raced through his mind. A neglectful uncle ignored a young Gaara's loneliness, and at the same a cruel Kankuro yelled discouragement every minute of his life. He was taken to Temari's, but it was all the same. She rarely acknowledged his existence and still Kankuro spat insults at him 24/7. He never had friends. He _still_ didn't have friends. No one cared about him, and no one would. He stayed in the stall for the remainder of the day, crying and sinking deeper and deeper into a dangerous depression.

_After school…_

Gaara slowly walked into the house. There was no one to be seen. He began walking up the stairs. "Gaara?! Is that you?!" Temari yelled in a rage. "Where have you been?! The school called me and said you weren't in your last two classes!" She ran from her room to the bottom of the steps. Gaara continued up. "GAARA! Don't you DARE ignore me! Get down here NOW!" she screamed.

"What he do _now?_" Kankuro said, eating out of a box of Gold-fish.

Temari began trudging up the stairs, "He skipped his last two classes!"

"That's weird, Gaara doesn't do anything cool."

"Shut it, Kankuro!" she snapped, then banged on Gaara's door. "GAARA! Open this door right NOW!" Temari awaited for a response.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL I FEEL PAIN, NOT FROM ANYONE, NOT EVEN KAZAKII!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs.

Temari's eyes widened, and without thinking, kicked open the door. (5 years of Karate, c'mon) "GAARA!" she yelled as she fell to the body on the floor. "KANKURO! CALL 9-1-1!" she wrapped her hands around Gaara's terribly bleeding wrists, applying as much pressure as she could.

"What?! What's going-"

"DO IT NOW! THERES NO TIME!" she cried. "GAARA!" she looked down at him. His tear-stained eyes kept shut as if sleeping. "PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Uncontrollable tears fell onto the carpet next to the blood covered razor.

_Later, Kazakii…_

"Damnit, Gaara…answer your phone," she muttered, hanging up her cell. Almost instantly it rang. "Hello?"

"K-K-Kazakii?" a sobbing Lee said.

"Lee, what's wrong?!"

"I-It's Gaara…" he couldn't stop crying, "He's in the hospital."

"W-what?! Is he okay?!" she asked, scared. "What happened?!"

"H-he…he tried to commit suicide." Lee's crying made it hard to understand, but Kazakii got it. Her phone hit the floor. "Ka-Kazakii?!"

She covered her mouth with her hands, wide eyes filling with tears. She shakily picked up the phone. "Y-you can't be serious, Lee," she said.

"I'm…I'm coming to pick you up…"

"L-Lee, how'd you find out?"

"My mom's taking…care of him. She even inspected him…his wrists are deeply cut, she said…"

Kazakii broke down crying.

**End Chapter, please review!**

**(A/N: FYI, the title is French, it means Red Death, at least I think I said it right. Any frenchies one correct, feel free, but I'm 90 percent sure I'm right…and once again, sorry for the typo from last chappie. Oh, and I forget to say last time: if you've never heard Papa Roach's Getting Away with Murder, go to YouTube or something and watch the music video. Its weird, but its GREAT song…)**


	24. Forgive and Forget?

**Ch. 24: Forgive and Forget?**

**Okay, sorry for my absence! I had to get my wisdom teeth out, and yeah…I've finally recovered enough to the point of typing again, so REJOICE!!! And yes, it WAS painful as hell. But I'm betta now!**

Gaara lay sleeping on the hospital bed. No signs of movement. No signs of waking up. "Oh Gaara…what did she do to you?" Temari cried at his bed side. Kankuro sat beside her, not able to muster up the courage to look at his little brother. He kept his gaze down, silent tears falling.

"Here's right in here, honey," Lee's mom said from outside the room. Kazakii came running in.

"Oh my God, Gaa-"

"YOU!" Temari stood up. "What do you think _you're_ doing here?!" every word dripped with venom.

"What do you think, I'm here to see Gaara!" she automatically defended herself, unsure why she had to in the first place.

"You have no right to be here!"

"What?! And why not?! I'm his girlfriend! Of course I do!"

"I don't know what you did…but you caused this…" Temari's eyes brimmed with tears as her mouth gritted together.

"What?" she stepped back. "H-How could I have caused…"

"I don't know, but you did! He yelled out something about you causing him pain! _YOU_ did something to hurt our baby brother!" she yelled, pointing. Kazakii's eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

"LEE!" she cried out, hugging onto him. He was waiting outside, drying his tears.

"K-Kazakii, what's wrong?!"

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" she yelled, still crying and hugging onto him.

"What?! No, you didn't do this, why would you ever think that?!" he pushed her off and held her by the shoulders.

"It's my fault…but yet it isn't…" she whispered.

"You're not making sense, Kazakii."

"Something happened today…something really, really bad."

Lee's black eyes narrowed. "Kazakii, you can tell me."

She nodded, and tried to slow down her tears.

_Flashback, After Theartre Arts…_

"I gotta stay after, okay, babe?" Kazakii said.

"Why?" Gaara grabbed his bag.

"I have to ask him a few questions about community service hours, boring shit."

"Oh, okay, call ya later?"

"No, just stare at the phone and think about it."

"Kay, will do," he smiled and left.

Kazakii slung her bag over her shoulder and walked to Mr. Drune's office. "Damnit, where is he?"

"He left to do a few errands," she heard behind her.

Kazakii quickly whirled around. "Oh," she said when she realized it was Kelo. She started off to leave.

"Wait, Kazakii," he grabbed her arm.

"Don't you touch me," she hissed.

"Kazakii…please…I was an ass. An unforgivable ass."

"Yeah, and you'll always be the same. So leave me the hell alone."

"Are you not gonna let me apologize?"

"Why should I? I won't accept it."

"Please, Kazakii, I've felt terrible about what I said since…then…" Kelo said awkwardly.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," once again, she tried to walk off. He grabbed her arm again.

"Isn't there anything I can do to-"

"No! That's just it, there isn't! I've made up my decision of hating you and…" she stopped and looked away. "No…that's not true… I can't hate anyone…" She had known long, long ago that she truly _couldn't_ hate anyone. She could truly _dislike_ someone with all her heart, but hate…hate was too strong of a word. Hate was too horrible of a word.

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

She bit her lip. "I'll think about it."

"Yeah? Will this help your decision?" he leaned over and began to kiss her. It took a second, only a second, for it to register in Kazakii's mind what was happening. She shoved him off.

"GET OFF ME YOU PIG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she snarled and stormed off. Apparently even a second was too long for this certain kiss.

_End flashback…_

"So you think Gaara saw it?"

"I know he did! Why else would he have done this!" she began to cry again.

"Kazakii, it'll be okay! I'm sure if you explain it to him-"

"HE'LL NEVER BELIEVE ME!" she whaled.

"STOP IT!" Lee yelled. Kazakii immediately seized. "Now you listen to me! I know for a fact that Gaara cares about you more than anything! I don't _think_ I know it, I _know_ it! That's why he went to such lengths when he thought you betrayed him! If you tell him what you told me, he will believe you, I'm sure!" he shouted.

Kazakii looked down. "I-I…I don't know…Even his family hates me now…"

"Really?" Lee looked toward the room. "I think it's time I had a little chat with them."

"Lee, no, it'll just make things-"

"If you don't think they'll listen to you, then _I'll_ talk to them. But if you think _you_ can-"

"No, you go ahead," Kazakii quickly insisted.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Lee entered the room.

"Oh god, why did this happen? Why…" she shook her head.

"Who are you?" Temari snapped.

"Uh, hi, I'm Lee. A fried of Gaara's and Kazakii's. He was over at my house for the project?" he tried to jog their memory.

"Oh…right…" she said in a tone that read: _I guess you can be here, but I'm not happy about it._

"There's a huge misunderstand going on here," Lee suddenly said.

"Oh, really?" Temari slowly looked over at him.

"Yes…and if you won't hear Kazakii out, then you'll have to hear me out."

"No way! That little bitch did something to Gaara, and I'm never gonna-"

"Temari! C'mon! We don't even know what happened!" Kankuro suddenly yelled at his sister. "I mean think about it! Gaara has never once said one bad thing about her! Why would she suddenly do something to hurt him?" he tried to reason.

"I don't know; I barely know this girl!" Temari argued.

"But Gaara does!"

"If that's true why did he do this?!"

"We jump to conclusions, we're only human!"

"Why are you even concerned about Kazakii?!"

"Because I know that she makes Gaara happy! And if she can do that, then I don't think she would purposely hurt him!"

"How would you know that at all, Kankuro?!" Temari fumed.

"Hey!" It was Lee's turn to get mad. "I didn't come in here to start a fight between the two of _you_! I came to defend Kazakii! She told me what happened!" Gaara's siblings stopped their own senseless quarrel and turned to him. He explained the best he could to them.

"How do we know that's not just a lie?" Temari said.

"I know Kazakii. I know Kelo. She's telling the truth. She would never lie about such a thing," Lee said in his most serious tone of voice, which was pretty serious.

"I don't know…" she breathed out, unsure. "If Gaara will believe it, then I will too."

"Same here," Kankuro agreed.

Lee nodded, "Fair enough, I guess…" he left Gaara and his siblings in the room. Kazakii was sitting in a chair not too far away.

"Well?" she looked up.

"If Gaara will believe you, they will. But until then…" he trailed off. "I'm gonna find my mom and ask her what's up with him…"

"Wait, Lee," Kazakii stood up. "Can I come with you?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't want to be alone…" she whispered.

Lee smiled, "Of course, come on." The two wandered around the hospital floor until they finally met up with Lee's mother. "Mom?"

"Let me guess, you want me to check up on your friend, right?" she asked nicely, looking up from her notepad.

He nodded. "We'd greatly appreciate it."

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." They nodded and left. They waited outside Gaara's room. Ten minutes later, Lee's mom entered. Ten minutes later she exited, with a confused expression across her face.

"It's so strange," she said. "He's wounds are bandaged up, there was no severe damage done to him…he should have woken up by now… Yes, he lost quite a lot of blood, but still…" she shook her head. "I can't find the problem…"

Kazakii began to cry for the umpteenth time. "It's a broken heart! I'll never forgive myself! Ever!"

"Girl, I'm this close to slapping you!" Lee shook her by the shoulders. "Cut it out, NOW!" he snapped. "If I hear you say something like that **one** **more** time, I swear to God I'll…" he released her in a furry. He was looking down at the floor, feeling Kazakii's gaze. He slowly put his arms around her in a hug. "I just want you to stop blaming yourself…" he whispered. "It **was** **not** your fault. Okay?" Kazakii gulped and nodded. Lee parted himself from the hug. "What you need to do is go in there and _tell_ _Gaara yourself_ what happened."

"But…your mom said he's still knocked out…"

"Well, yeah. What a better way to tell him? This way, he'll have to listen," Lee smiled his reassuring grin.

Kazakii blinked and her frown slowly formed into a smile. "O-okay…do you think it'll work?"

"I think so. I'm sure Gaara, somewhere in his head, will be hear you loud and clear." She nodded and timidly walked in. Temari and Kankuro automatically turned to her once they heard the door open.

"Uh, um…he-hello…" she stuttered. Temari half-glared at her, and Kankuro just stared at her. "I-I know you both probably don't trust me or even like me right now, but…but I was wondering…if I could, uh, that is…have just a few moments…alone with Gaara?" Her eyes went from the two of them to the floor several times as she spoke.

Temari turned back to face Gaara's sleeping body, "I don't think so."

**End Chapter, please review!**

**(A/N: Okay, and I know this is WAY late to say this, but as they say, 'better late than never', uhhhh…ya know how Kankuro normally wears his paint and black outfit? Yeah, he's not wearin any of that…if you haven't seen him without the excess stuff, he basically looks like Gaara but with no black around the eyes and his hair's more brown then red…so I've seen on _Google_…)**


	25. The Sun is Setting

**Ch. 25: The Sun is Setting**

**OKAY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!! FORGIVE ME!!! PERSONAL BUSINESS KEPT ME FROM INTERNET!!!**

"Temari, now you're just being unreasonable," Kankuro said, standing up. "We have all the time to see Gaara. Let her have at least a few minutes with him. It's only fair."

Temari tapped her nails on her arm, not liking the idea of this at all. But she sighed in agitation, "Fine, ten minutes, and that's it." She stood up, and the two siblings left.

"Th-thank you," she said as the door closed. She silently sat down beside Gaara's bed. He still lay motionless, except for his breathing chest. Kazakii averted her gaze away from his tightly bandaged wrists. "G-Gaara…" she whispered, lightly touching his hand. He didn't even flinch. "I know you probably can't hear me, but…maybe when you wake up…" she looked up at his face. She sighed, "I don't know how you could _ever_ think I would hurt you like that…" Kazakii wrapped her fingers around Gaara's open hand, "Because I would never dream of doing that to you…Kelo…I can't even describe how terrible of a person he is…he forced that kiss on me. You won't believe me…" her head snapped up once she said that. "No…you _will_ believe me… Gaara, you can't _truly_ think I would kiss that bastard willingly, do you? Do you really think I would do that? Why would I? Obviously I'd choose you over him any day!" She paused. "Ya know what, I should be mad at _you_…No…I'm not mad…I'm disappointed…how could you think I would do something that horrible?" She paused, and began stroking his fingers. "I guess I can't completely blame you…It was more than noticeable that I had a crush on him before, and I guess no matter what happens, we keep those crushes, even if it's just a small fragment…" Her head dropped, "Please, Gaara, just wake up…just wake up…" She lifted up her head, and began to pray with eyes shut tight, "Dear God…please…let Gaara wake up…let him understand…let him know how I feel…let him know that I love him with all my heart and I wouldn't hurt him to save my own life…"

"Looks like he doesn't have to…" a weak voice said.

Kazakii's eyes snapped open. "GAARA!" she yelled, automatically tears running down her cheeks. She flung herself on him, hugging him around his neck. "Oh my God…" she said in between sobs, "I thought I was gonna lose you!"

"I felt the same way…"

"Gaara, h-how much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"R-Really? Wh-what was the first thing you heard?" she asked to be sure.

"You thought I couldn't hear you." Kazakii put her head in the crook of Gaara's neck and shoulder and cried even harder. He raised one of his hands to pet her hair, trying to calm her down. "That stupid bastard tried to lay a move on ya?"

"S-so you do believe me?" she looked up at him. He nodded.

"It's sounds like something he would do…"

"But then why…" she quickly covered her mouth, realizing the start of her stupid remark.

He sighed, already knowing what she was going to say. "I didn't think things through…and…I haven't had the most fabulous life…"

"G-Gaara…have you done this before?" Kazakii was afraid to ask, but knew she had to.

He silently nodded. "But not to kill myself…just to…relieve the pain…"

"How long?" she whispered, trying not to show her massive fear/concern/worry.

"…A few months before I moved…" Kazakii began to cry again, and hugged Gaara even tighter. "Kazakii…my life was terrible…and once I met you…I lost the need to…you made my life so much better…you made it worthwhile…that's why when I thought I lost you…" he stopped.

"You felt…you lost reason to be?" she said, looking up, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Y-yes," he admitted.

"Gaara…" she shook her head. "Do you know how many times that happens every day to other couples? Too many! And when it does, the guy or the girl doesn't go run off and cut themselves! They face the problem, or at least they should!"

"Kazakii, I told you, I've had a terrible life-"

"That doesn't matter! Gaara, if you truly lose hope to live, that just means you're weak! Especially over something like this!" Clearly Kazakii had gone from sad and scared to angry and dissapointed. A few days ago, she would have never guessed that Gaara would give in to depression so easily.

"B-but, Kazakii…I love you so much-"

"And I love you, but you can't go to such lengths if something like that happens! Did you even think once what would happen to everyone else if you died?!" Gaara stared, dumbfound into Kazakii's eyes. "Your brother and sister maybe? They'd never get over it! Suicide doesn't just kill one person, it kills so many others! In their heart! I've seen one person kill themselves, then close family members are soon to go! It's because their heart can't deal with the loss! And I can promise you, I would never have gotten over it, either! Neither would Mirra or Akail! Oh my god, Gaara, I can't even imagine, I don't want to!" she rapidly shook her head. She stopped and looked to the side. "Gaara…I want you to know…that…I love you…I do…but…"

He looked down, "You want to break up, don't you? I don't blame you…"

"There you go again, jumping to conclusions. I thought we might have been hinted that when we do that, really bad things happen?" Kazakii pushed his face to her direction. "But listen to me. I think…we should just take a break, not break _up_, but just take a break. We don't see anyone else, but we don't see each other. That would be best. You, and maybe your siblings…have some issues you need to deal with. Whether you see a psychiatrist or not, that's up to you three. But I cannot be with you unless you do something about these problems. They don't go away. You have to face them and find the resolution. Do you understand?"

Gaara stared at her with his icy blue eyes. "Yes, Kazakii…I do…and you're right…" She leaned over and softly brushed his lips with a kiss. "And you promise we'll be together again?" he asked softly, once lips parted.

"Do cows say moo?"

He smiled with sadness in his soul as he watched her leave.

**End Chapter, please review!**

**(A/N: I got a review talking about Gaara and his 'eye-liner', and I can't believe I have to explain, but I guess I will. Of course I know that he has it because of insomnia, but this is a _real life_ story. Gaara doesn't have Shukaku.)**


	26. This isnt The End of Us

**Ch. 26: This Isn't The End of Us**

_Three months later…_

A lot had happened in those three passing months. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had agreed on seeing a psychiatrist, and in the end were glad they did. Gaara was finally ready to open up his feelings about everything that happened in his life, which ultimately brought the three closer together.

"Temari, Kankuro, I need to know," he had said. "How did you find out that I was cutting myself?"

"Well, uh…" Temari answered. "One day, I was passing your room and…I your door was open a little bit, and…" she trailed off. "I was so scared," she started to cry. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to tell Kankuro or…" Temari buried her face in her hands. "I told him eventually though…and…"

"Why didn't you do anything sooner?" the psychiatrist asked, but only in curiosity, not snippiness.

"I wanted him to tell us himself…then we were going to get help…" Temari sobbed.

"Time went by, though, and he kept quiet…" Kankuro said. "We both felt responsible that he was so unhappy, and, so…we both agreed to make a huge attitude change…"

"So that's why you two were acting so…nice…" Gaara concluded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, we finally realized how cruel and horrible we were to you…" Temari seemed like she would never stop crying.

"And we're sorry, little brother, we're sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" Kankuro asked shyly.

"You're the only family I have…of course I can," the siblings hugged each other in a group tightly. The psychiatrist slowly moved into the group hug.

"What…are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

"Sorry, I felt the emotion of the moment…"

The siblings continued to stare at him with scared confusion. "Maybe we should go see another shrink," Gaara whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"No kidding," Temari did the same.

Now, with more confidence and happiness, Gaara was ready to be with Kazakii again. She was more than ready to be with him. (Keep in mind that Gaara and Kazakii still talked and saw each other like regular people, but there was still an essence of awkwardness.)

One morning, Gaara slowly approached Kazakii and her friends. All three went from laughing and talking loudly to a dead silent hush.

"H-Hi, Kazakii," Gaara said. Oh how he wanted to embrace her tightly.

"Hey, Gaara," she answered.

"Can I…talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," she followed Gaara off to the side. A sudden déjà vu of MORP came over her.

"Kazakii…" he whispered, holding her hands, "I've missed you so much…"

"Gaara…" Kazakii was unsure of what to stay.

"Please, I'm ready to be with you…so ready…" Gaara said with desperation. "Temari, Kankuro and I…we all saw psychiatrists, and-"

"Psychiatrist_s_?" she noticed the plural.

"It's uh, long story, the first one didn't work out very well," he sweatdropped.

_Akail and Mirra_

"What they talkin' about?" Akail asked.

"Dunno. Could be anything."

Akail suddenly gasped sharply, "What if he's asking her out again?!"

"You could be right!" Mirra said. The two stood close to each other dramatically and watched the two closely. They couldn't hear a word spoken. But they could certainly see. Kazakii gave Gaara a kiss and hug. The bell signaling to go to first hour rang. Slowly they parted and Kazakii approached her friends.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Akail shouted.

"Go or no go?!" Mirra shouted. She was of course asking if Kazakii and Gaara were back together or not.

A few tear droplets of happiness dripped down her face. She smiled broadly. "Go."

It was true that Kazakii was a nervous wreck without Gaara. She never wanted to take a break, but it knew it was best for the both of them. She still didn't know how she went three whole months without him, though.

_Theatre Arts…_

"Okay, so I say we go to Gaara's house for the project this time," Lee suggested.

"You just have a crush on Kankuro!" Kazakii teased.

He shrugged, "He's got a great body, what can I say?"

Gaara just shook his head, laughing.

And no, Theatre Arts wasn't a problem. When word got out about what happened with Gaara, Kelo knew right away what had happened. His guilt was so great he dropped out of Theatre, unable to face Gaara because of what he had did. Everyone knew the reasons, but it was never said aloud.

Gaara knew that Kelo had finally understood the error of his ways, and also that he'd lead a better life now. In a way, you could say that Kelo kissing Kazakii was a good thing with its ending results. It saved both Gaara's and Kelo's life, in a certain manner. Although, he wished that Kelo hadn't dropped out of Theatre. He wanted to talk to him face-to-face, but nothing can go as wanted, of course.

"It feels kinda weird," Gaara suddenly said.

"What does, babe?" Kazakii asked.

"A perfect life."

Lee and Kazakii just laughed. "That's an oxymoron."

"Yeah, c'mon, Gaara," she held his hand tightly, "There's no such thing as a perfect life. This _is_ reality, after all."

**The End, please review!**

**(A/N: okay, so if there are any questions concerning the story, meaning something wasn't explained thoroughly enough, please go ahead and leave me your questions. And the part with the wierd psychiatrist...idk, i felt like i needed a random funny moment in the sappy/sadness.**** Thank you very much for reading my story!)**


End file.
